miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Tales of Xiongmao
''Witaj! 'Cieszę się ,że postanowiłeś tu zajrzeć! ''Życzę miłej zabawy podczas czytania.' Zachęcam również do dodania komentarza. Dzięki temu wiem, czy moje opowiadanie zostało dobrze przyjęte i jakie są twoje wrażenia. Pozwala mi to również zmotywować się do dalszej pracy! ^^ Wpis jest na bieżąco aktualizowany ,to tu pojawiają się nowe rozdziały. ''Prolog Chiny były moim domem, miejscem w którym mieszkałam od zawsze. Nigdy nie pomyślałam, wręcz nie wyobrażałam sobie, że kiedykolwiek będę musiała porzucić to wszystko, opuścić moje rodzinne strony. Tyle mam wspomnień związanych z moją małą wioską,więc dlaczego? Przecież niczego nie brakuje mojej rodzinie - myślałam. Nie mogłam zrozumieć tej nagłej decyzji... - Mamo, powiesz mi dlaczego? - pytałam już chyba po raz setny. Powinnam być pewna, że nie dostanę odpowiedzi i tym razem, ale jednak, nie dawałam za wygraną. - Mamo, powiedz. Proszęęę, chcę wiedzieć. - Ech... Pann, mogłabyś przestać być taka uciążliwa? Jestem zajęta - spławiała mnie mama. - Ale mamo, ja chcę wiedzieć dlaczego! Dlaczego mam wyjechać do Paryża? - nie poddawałam się i ciągnęłam dalej. - Pann, proszę cię... - spojrzała na mnie i westchnęła - Dobrze. Zgoda. Powiem ci pod jednym warunkiem - potem dasz mi spokój. - Tak! Dobrze! Dam ci spokój! - ucieszyłam się, lecz nie wiedziałam co za chwilę usłyszę. - Więc... Nie wiesz tego, ale nasza rodzina miała już od pewnego czasu długi. Razem z tatą postanowiliśmy... sprzedać dom. My zamieszkamy gdzieś tutaj u rodziny, a ty wyjedziesz do Paryża... - mama mówiła takim tonem ,że aż poczułam wyrzuty sumienia. - A-ale dlaczego do Paryża? - ledwo z siebie wykrztusiłam. - To dla twojego dobra.W paryskiej szkole zapewnią ci lepszą edukację. Po co miałabyś gnieździć się w miejscowej, małej szkółce...? Zamieszkasz u naszej dalekiej rodziny, która mieszka w Paryżu. A teraz idź zająć się czymś innym... - Mhm... - jedynie przytaknęłam i prędko wybiegłam z kuchni, aby mama nie zobaczyła napływających mi do oczu łez. To by jeszcze bardziej ją zraniło... Postanowiłam wybrać się na spacer, aby trochę ochłonąć. Szłam małą alejką wzdłuż stawu. Zmierzałam w kierunku starej chatki mojego dziadka. Pomyślałam, że mogłabym trochę poszperać w jego rzeczach. Dziadek zaginął 8 lat temu. Pewnego dnia wyszedł , nie mówiąc nikomu dokąd i zniknął. Pamiętam jak strasznie głośno o tym zrobiło się w całej wiosce. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy, szukali dziadka, ale jednak bezskutecznie. Czekaliśmy i czekaliśmy. Dziadek się nie pojawiał. Babcia zachorowała i niedługo potem zmarła. Wszyscy przestali mieć nadzieję, że dziadek się odnajdzie... Ale ja nie przestałam wierzyć. Wiem,że on gdzieś jest. Żyje. Ma się dobrze.Zawsze chodzę do małego domku, w którym mieszkał z babcią i szperam w jego starych rzeczach. Tak również zrobiłam i dziś. Otworzyłam drzwi i sięgnęłam po pierwsze lepsze pudło. Wyszłam na dwór, rzeczy położyłam pod drzewem ,a sama usiadłam na trawie. Zajrzałam do kartonu. Najwidoczniej jeszcze do niego nie zaglądałam. Znalazłam stare dokumenty, guziki, znaczki i... tajemniczo wyglądającą szkatułkę. Obejrzałam ją bardzo dokładnie. Była koloru szaro-zielonego. Nic nie było na niej napisane. Żadnych wskazówek. W dodatku niestety była zamknięta na klucz. Próbowałam skojarzyć, czy dziadek kiedykolwiek o niej wspominał, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o pozytywce, którą dostałam od niego ,gdy byłam mała. Też była zamykana na klucz. Ale zaraz... wydawało mi się, że kluczyk do mojej pozytywki pasowałby do tej szkatułki. Zerwałam się na równe nogi i popędziłam do domu zostawiając rzeczy pod drzewem. Nie miałam wątpliwości. W szkatułce musiało być coś ważnego! Zdyszana wbiegłam do domu. Wpadłam do swojego pokoju i szybko wygrzebałam kluczyk do pozytywki. Już po 5 minutach byłam spowrotem i zdyszna siedziałam nad szkatułką. Włożyłam kluczyk do zamka i przekręciłam go. Pasował. Spanikowałam. Nie byłam już taka pewna, czy chcę ją otworzyć. Co jeśli w tym pudełeczku znajdę coś szokującego? Lub nic nie znajdę? Serce waliło mi jak szalone. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech - próbowałam się uspokoić. Policzę do trzech i otworzę szkatułkę... Raz... Dwa... Trzy... Wstrzymałam oddech i powoli otworzyłam tajemniczy kuferek. Wewnątrz był wyścielony ciemno brązowym materiałem, a na brzegach miał złote zdobienia. Nic poza tym. W szkatułce znalazłam list, kilka dziwnych szkiców, a na samym dole broszkę... Była lekko zielona. Kształtem przypominała Lucky Bamboo , którego mam w domu.Według chińskiej tradycji ten bambus przyciąga świeżą i nową energię. Ale gdyby tak pomyśleć to ta broszka jest bardzo ładna... Założę ją, aby zobaczyć jak się prezentuje - pomyślałam, wyjęłam małe lusterko z mojej torebki i chciałam założyć broszkę. Nagle biżuteria zaczęła błyszczeć. Świeciła tak oślepiającym światłem, że nic nie widziałam. Po chwili przed sobą ujrzałam małą , latającą istotkę. Szczerze przyznam, że myślałam, że mam omamy. Stworzenie przypominało pandę, było drobniutkie oraz miało turkusowe oczy. Nie zaprzeczę - było przeurocze. - Witaj! Jestem Shiji. To ty jesteś Pann? - w pewnej chwili usłyszałam cieniutki głosik. Wystraszyłam się. Rozejrzałam się dookoła - nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Spojrzałam się na stworzonko, lecz nie wierzyłam ,że to ono mogłoby przemówić... - Witaj! - usłyszałam ponownie ten głosik. Istotka mi pomachała. Nie wiedziałam ,czy mam się bać, czy się śmiać. To coś miałoby mówić?... Pff... Napewno zasnęłam pod tym felernym drzewem i upał mi tak przegrzał głowę,że mam jakieś dziwne sny... - Witaj! Jestem Shiji! - po raz kolejny usłyszałam. No nie, obudź się Pann ,bo już do końca zwariujesz! - Jesteś Pann? - stworzenie zaczęło się jakby niecierpliwić i niepokoić. - T-tak, jestem Pann, a... ty? - wyrzuciłam z siebie. Mimo wszystko nie dowierzałam, ale niech będzie... pogadam sobie z tym "czymś". - Jestem Shiji. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - spytałam. Skoro już z nią rozmawiam nie zaszkodzi mi dowiedzieć się czegoś o niej. - Mieszkam w tej broszce i od teraz jestem twoją kwami! - Kwami? Czym jest kwami? - Jestem magiczną istotą. Od tej pory będę pomagała ci się przemienić w superbohaterkę - Xiongmao. - W Xiongmao? W pandę? (Xiongmao to po chińsku panda) - Tak! - z entuzjazmem odpowiedziała Shiji. Czemu muszę mieć takie dziwne sny? Mam się przemieniać w jakąś Xiongmao? W pandę? Ale po co? - Dlaczego mam się przemieniać w tę... Xiongmao? - Zostaniesz superbohaterką. Gdy wyjedziesz do Paryża dowiesz się więcej! Do zobaczenia! - powiedziała Shiji, a następnie zniknęła. Byłam oszołomiona. Superbohaterka? Dowiem się więcej w Paryżu? O co tu do jasnej ciasnej chodziło?! Skoro to sen powinnam się już chyba obudzić. No chyba, że mam zobaczyć coś jeszcze dziwniejszego... - pomyślałam. Przez 10 minut siedziałam w ciszy pod drzewem i gapiłam się na wodę w stawie. To chyba jednak nie był sen... Sięgnęłam po list, który również był w szkatułce. Pismo było bardzo ładne. Litery zostały napisane czarnym atramentem i zostały ślicznie wykaligrafowane. "Witaj F.A! ~ 4.05.2008r. ~ Mam nadzieję,że dobrze się miewasz! Widzę,że twoja Pann wyrosła na śliczną i zdrową dziewczynkę. Liczę na to, że nie będzie żadnych problemów z zaplanowaniem lotu do Francji. Z lotniska odbiorę cię osobiście! Nie rezerwuj żadnego pokoju w jakimś hotelu. Chętnie cię ugoszczę w moim domu. Co prawda moja żona nie czuje się w ostatnim czasie zbyt dobrze, ale myślę, że twoje towarzystwo dobrze by jej zrobiło.Ona wręcz kocha twoje poczucie humoru! Cała nasza rodzina czeka z niecierpliwością na twoje przybycie! 'Trzymaj się i do zobaczenia! Pozdrawiam A.G " List jest z roku ,w którym zaginął mój dziadek... Zaginął w lipcu 2008 roku, czyli dwa miesiące od napisania tego listu... Dlaczego ten ktoś napisał jedynie inicjały? Muszę się dopytać mamy, czy dziadek planował wtedy wyjazd do Paryża... Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu listowi zbliżę się chociaż trochę do odnalezienia dziadka. Wszystkie rzeczy, które były w szkatułce wzięłam do domu, aby później dokładniej je przejrzeć... Resztę dnia spędziłam nad analizowaniem listu i tych dziwnych szkiców. Moje wyniki rozmyślań nad rysunkami: Na jednym dostrzegłam motyla..Był w połowie czarny i w połowie biały. Był zniekształcony, dlatego nie umiałam go wcześniej dostrzec. Na drugim było jakieś kółko w kropki, ale nie wiem co to mogłoby być... Na jeszcze innym był najprawdopodobniej niedokończony szkic oka... myślę, że to oko kota, bo ma charakterystyczne źrenice. Był jeszcze jeden szkic,ale nie mam pojęcia co na nim jest... Na odwrocie każdej kartki ze szkicem znajdowały się te same inicjały co w liście - A.G Coś podpowiadało mi, aby spojrzeć do mojej pozytywki... Przyjrzałam się dokładnie. Po intensywnych poszukiwaniach na brzegu znalazłam te same inicjały... Rozdział 1 Paryż - stolica Francji. Byłam tak daleko od domu...Czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę? Teraz siedziałam w samochodzie z moją daleką ciocią (pomińmy fakt,że jej w życiu na oczy nie widziałam). To ona mnie odebrała z lotniska. Ciocia , owszem, jest Chinką, ale za to wujek pochodzi z Kanady. Moja krewna jest dosyć wysoka. Posiada ładną sylwetkę. Ma czarne, średniej długości włosy. Jej oczy są małe i mają kolor brązowy. Ciocia ma również drobny nos i niewielkie usta. W tej chwili była ubrana w czarną, szykowną spódnicę oraz białą koszulę. Z tego ,co wiem od mamy to moja krewna ma syna o 2 lata starszego ode mnie oraz córkę w moim wieku. Mimo,że ciocia wygląda naprawdę poważnie jest bardzo ładna. Szczerze to chciałabym wyglądać jak ona... W tym momencie ciocia kierowała samochodem. Między nami nie istniał jakikolwiek dialog. Nie mając pomysłu na rozpoczęcie rozmowy poprostu się nie odzywałam i jedynie gapiłam się w okno. Po 20 minutach dojechałyśmy na miejsce. Po wyjściu z samochodu ujrzałam duży dom. Budynek miał wiele okien. Był biały oraz miał ciemnobrązowy dach. Gdy tylko ciocia ruszyła w stronę drzwi podążyłam za nią. Strasznie się denerwowałam przed pierwszym spotkaniem z rodziną , z którą miałam mieszkać przez najbliższe lata... Stało się. Przekroczyłam próg miejsca, które od teraz miało być moim domem. Gdy tylko weszłam zauważyłam wysokiego mężczyznę o blond włosach. Był dobrze zbudowany. Ubrany był w jeansy i najzwyklejszą bluzkę. Wyglądał bardzo przyjaźnie. Przypuszczałam, że to musi być wujek. Obok niego stała dziewczyna. To napewno była córka cioci... Dziewczyna była mniej więcej w moim wzroście. Była chuda i naprawdę śliczna! Miała jasnobrązowe (trochę podchodzące pod blond) , długie włosy oraz duże , ciemne oczy, które pięknie się błyszczały. Nos , tak jak ciocia, miała drobniutki. Jej usta były małe. Dziewczyna ubrana była w bladoróżową, koronkową bluzkę oraz w jasne jeansy. - Witaj , Pann! Zaniosę twoje walizki! - przywitał mnie radośnie wujek. - Ach, dziękuję - podziękowałam uśmiechając się tak ,aby nikt nie wyczuł tego, że się denerwuję. - Musisz być zmęczona, prawda? - odezwała się dziewczyna - Jestem Melanie,ale mów na mnie Mel! - Miło mi cię poznać, Mel - odpowiedziałam. - Pann, na górze, na końcu korytarza , znajdziejsz swój pokój. Przebierz się i odpocznij trochę - powiedziała ciocia. - Dobrze - odrzekłam i posłusznie ruszyłam we wskazanym kierunku. Niestety. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Pomyliłam drzwi! Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia ujrzałam chłopaka. Był bez koszulki. ( nie miał jedynie koszulki, resztę ubrań oczywiście miał na sobie xDD Minyoo nie jest aż takim zboczuszkiem, oj nie nie XD). Najwyraźniej ją właśnie ubierał. Chłopak miał szaro-błękitne włosy. Najwyraźniej były pofarbowane. Jego wyraz twarzy był obojętny. - A ty to kto? - powiedział tak jakby nie był zaskoczony tym, że nagle wparowałam do pomieszczenia. - Yyy...Jaa...Eee...J-ja...Umm...Ten...Pa! - wydukałam ,a następnie ulotniłam się prędko z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Byłam czerwona. Czerwona jak burak, nie , jak pomidor, nie... a zresztą nie ważne! Poprostu moja twarz tonęła w czerwieni! Stałam nieruchomo i nie wierzyłam w swoją własną głupotę. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły,a ja nadal sterczałam tam jak idiotka. Usłyszałam głos. - Jestem aż tak straszny ,że uciekasz? - chłopak zapytał i roześmiał się. - Yyy...Nie! Wcale nie! Przepraszam! - powiedziałam zdenerwowana. Czułam się niezręcznie... I to bardzo... Nagle poczułam dotyk. Chłopak pogłaskał mnie po głowie. - Mhmm, tylko nie stresuj się tak ,bo masz wtedy dziwną minę! - jeszcze raz się roześmiał i odszedł. A ja nadal stałam. W duszy porozbijana byłam na małe kawałeczki. C-c-co to miało być?!! Weszłam do (tym razem dobrego) pokoju i opadłam bez sił na łóżko. Leżąc dokładnie obejrzałam pomieszczenie. Przez okno wpadało dużo promieni słońca, więc pokój odrazu wydawał się radośniejszy. Ściany oraz sufit były białe. Podłoga została wyłożona jasnymi panelami. Na ścianie, koło drzwi, wisiało okrągłe lustro. Pod oknem stało biurko, a na nim stały najróżniejsze rzeczy, m.in.: przesłodka maskotka niedźwiedzia polarnego, kilka książek o rysowaniu (najwidoczniej ciocia odpytała mamę o to ,czym się interesuję) oraz ładna lampka. Nie daleko biurka znajdowało się łóżko. Miało białą kołdrę i różowe poduszki. Przy łóżku stał mały stolik ,a na nim lampka nocna. Naprzeciwko łóżka miejsce zajmowała szafa. Była naprawdę duża. Nawet ,gdybym włożyła do niej wszystkie ubrania to zostałoby jeszcze pełno miejsca. Po przeanalizowaniu wyglądu pomieszczenia westchnęłam. Pokój był śliczny. Taki dziewczęcy i uroczy. Dokładnie w moim guście. Aby trochę ogarnąć walizki zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. Wyjęłam ubrania i pokolei wkładałam je do szafy. Następnie sięgnęłam po drugą torbę. Pod kupą rzeczy dostrzegłam moją pozytywkę i szkatułkę,którą znalazłam jakieś 3 miesiące temu. Odszukałam broszkę. - "Dowiesz się więcej w Paryżu..." - wyszeptałam cytując słowa Shiji - istotki ,którą spotkałam tamtego dnia. Podeszłam do lustra i postanowiłam założyć broszkę. Rozdział 2 - "Dowiesz się więcej w Paryżu..." - wyszeptałam cytując słowa Shiji - istotki ,którą spotkałam tamtego dnia. Podeszłam do lustra i założyłam broszkę. Nagle poczułam się dziwnie. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Po chwili spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie wyglądałam już tak jak wcześniej. Na sobie miałam biało-czarny kostium. Pół twarzy zakrywała mi biała maska, która wokół oczu miała czarne łatki. Natomiast uczesana byłam w dwa koki ,które przypominały uszy. Wyglądałam jak panda. Nie zdążyłam przyjrzeć się sobie, a już znowu wróciłam do swojej normalnej formy. Tak jak ostatnim razem , z broszki wyskoczyła Shiji. Wyglądała na bardzo podekscytowaną. - Pann! Jak się cieszę ,że cię widzę! – istotka rzuciła się dziewczynie na szyję, co wyglądało naprawdę komicznie, ponieważ kwami była bardzo drobniutka. - Już dobrze ,bo mnie udusisz tymi swoimi małymi łapkami – rzuciła żartem Pann. - Jesteśmy już w Paryżu ,więc możemy zacząć swoją misję – powiedziała wesoło Shiji. - D-dobrze , ale powiedz mi jaką misję? - Wszystko po kolei… Najpierw musisz spotkać Chat Noira i Ladybug - Chat Noir i Ladybug? Kim oni są? – to tutejsi superbohaterowie. Przy najbliższej okazji ,gdy się pojawią , będziemy mogły się z nimi spotkać. - To…Oni nie wiedzą ,że jestem… Xiongmao? - Tak. Musimy się z nimi spotkać , a następnie wszystko będziesz im musiała wytłumaczyć. - Wy-wytłumaczyć? Ale jak? Ja tak naprawdę to prawie nic nie wiem. - Później się tym zajmiemy. Teraz musisz iść spać. Jutro czeka cię pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, prawda? - Tak. Dobranoc – uśmiechnęła się Pann ,a Shiji odfrunęła. Dziewczyna przebrała się w piżamę, wyłączyła światło i położyła się do łóżka. Minęło jeszcze sporo czasu zanim zasnęła. Za bardzo denerwowała się jutrzejszym dniem. Bała się, że nie poradzi sobie z nowym otoczeniem. Dodatkowo jej myśli zajmowało to ,co wydarzy się dalej. Miała zostać superbohaterką… Spotkać się z jakąś Ladybug i jakimś Chat Noirem… Myśli tak bardzo ją pochłonęły ,że nawet nie spostrzegła kiedy zasnęła... ___ Obudziła się o 7 rano. Jej budzik nie zadzwonił. Jedynie ,gdyby nie Shiji ,Pann by zaspała. - Pann! Wstawaj! Spóźnisz się! - kwami próbowała wyciągnać dziewczynę z łóżka. - Mmmm... - jedynie mrugnęła Chinka. - Wstawaaaaaaj! Już siódma! Spóźnisz się! - Shiiijii , daj jeszcze pospaaać... (Pann ty śpioszku >3< ) Kwami nie zdążyła wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa więcej ,ponieważ ktoś zapukał. - Pann , wstałaś już? Śniadanie czeka - dziewczyna usłyszała głos swojej cioci ,który dobiegał zza drzwi. Ciemnooka momentalnie zerwała się na równe nogi, spojrzała na zegarek - 7:10. A zajęcia zaczynały się o 7:40!! - Tak, już prawie jestem gotowa! - odpowiedziała Pann prędko wyciągając pierwsze lepsze ubrania z szafy i ubierając je. Padło na pasteloworóżową spódniczkę oraz na bluzkę z napisem "LOVE". Dziewczyna szybciutko ubrała swoje balerinki, ułożyła swoje włosy, na ramię założyła małą torebkę, do której schowała Shiji , a następnie zeszła pospiesznie na śniadanie. Była zła na siebie. Mogła iść wczoraj szybciej spać. Przynajmniej nie zaspałaby pierwszego dnia... Pann weszła do kuchnii ,która połączona była z jadalnią. Odrazu zauważyła siedzącego przy stole "chłopaka z wczoraj". Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła wzrok zanim on zdążył się spojrzeć. - Proszę , Pann. Sama zrobiłam ci śniadanie - powiedziała miłym głosem ciocia przysuwając do dziewczyny talerz, na którym znajdywały się 3 kanapki, jabłko, a do tego dochodził jeszcze truskawkowy jogurt i kubek herbaty. - Naprawdę przepraszam ,ale wezmę jedynie kanapkę i najwyżej jabłko , bo i tak już jestem wystarczająco spóźniona... - powiedziała niepewnie Pann. - Ależ usiadź i zjedz spokojnie - roześmiała się kobieta - razem z Jake'iem pojedziesz do szkoły na jego skuterze! - Mamo... - Nie sprzeciwiaj się! Pann od teraz tu mieszka, a skoro możesz jeździsz skuterem to ją podwieziesz! - przerwała chłopakowi ciocia - Pann usiądź i jedz. - D-dobrze - dziewczyna posłusznie usiadła na krzesło. Po tym wczorajszym zajściu wolałaby jednak pobiec do szkoły, ale niestety , nie miała wyboru. Jej ciocia była uparta. ___ Byli już gotowi do odjazdu. Jake podał kask Pann, a sam wsiadł na skuter. Dziewczyna próbowała zapiąć odpowiednio kask ,lecz nie udawało jej się to. - Ech... Naprawdę nie umiesz? - westchnął chłopak. Chinka jedynie pokiwała głową potwierdzając. Nadal nie umiała spojrzeć Jake'owi w oczy. Mimo wszystko nieśmiałość wygrywała. Chłopak zapiął jej kask. Byli już całkowicie gotowi ,aby ruszać. ___ Gdy dojechali do celu pozostało jeszcze 5 minut do dzwonka. Jake pożegnał się z Pann. Oboje rozeszli się w swoje strony. Rozdział 3 Wbiegłam szybko po schodach, aby nie spóźnić się na lekcje. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek, więc przyśpieszyłam kroku. W pewnej chwili potknęłam się i upadłam. Jak na złość, rozdarłam sobie kolano i już po kilku sekundach leciała z niego krew. Szybko sięgnęłam po moją torebkę. Zaczęłam w niej grzebać w poszukiwaniu chusteczek. - Nic ci nie jest? Masz, trzymaj chusteczkę i plaster - podniosłam głowę. Nade mną stała brązowooka dziewczyna ubrana w cyklamenową bluzkę oraz ciemnogranatową spódnicę. Jej kręcone włosy w kolorze truskawkowego blondu luźno opadały jej na ramiona - Jestem Séraphine - D-dziękuję - podziękowałam i sięgnęłam po chusteczkę, a następnie po plaster. - Jesteś tu nowa? - Tak - przytaknęłam nadal nie podnosząc wzroku znad rany. - Może powinnam cię zaprowadzić do pielęgniarki? - spytała zaniepokojona Séraphine. - Nie. Nie trzeba. Patrz, krew już powoli ustaje - uśmiechnęłam się miło. Przez moją azjatycką urodę moje oczy podczas uśmiechu stawały się niemalże zamknięte. Niegdyś przeszkadzało mi to, że nie mogę się uśmiechać tak ładnie jak te wszystkie śliczne modelki z Europy bądź Ameryki (nie tap madl, biedroncza ekipo z fb,nie XD) , lecz po jakimś czasie przeszło mi to i zrozumiałam ,że mój uśmiech jest nawet uroczy. (bo jest uroczy ^.^ przynajmniej mi tak się wydaje xd) Ostrożnie wstałam z ziemi i poprawiłam swoją czarną grzywkę. - Jestem Pann - ponownie, nieśmiało się uśmiechnęłam. - Miło mi cię poznać, Pann. Lepiej już chodźmy, bo nie będzie dobrze jeśli już pierwszego dnia będziesz mieć kłopoty. Chciałabyś ze mną usiąść w ławce? - Dobrze, jeśli to nie kłopot... - Skądże. Przestań tak strasznie się krępować. Przecież cię nie ugryzę - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Jedynie pokiwałam głową na znak ,że rozumiem. Razem ruszyłyśmy w stronę klasy. ___ - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie. Koleżanka jest nowa i potrzebowała pomocy - Séraphine nas usprawiedliwiła i uśmiechnęła się do nauczycielki. - Niech wam będzie. Tylko, tak na przyszłość , nie toleruję wszelkich spóźnień. Teraz siadajcie - powiedziała kobieta i wskazała w stronę ławek. Moja nowa znajoma złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła na miejsce. Usiadłam i niepewnie podniosłam wzrok. Tak, jak myślałam - wszyscy się gapili. Ponownie, szybko spuściłam głowę. - Nie martw się nimi - szepnęła do mnie Séraphine. - Mhmm... - kiwnęłam głową. Reszta lekcji minęła w spokoju. ___ Podczas przerwy Séraphine zaprowadziła mnie do dwóch dziewczyn. -Hej, dziewczyny! Patrzcie jaką nam słodziaśną pandę skombinowałam! - P-p-pandę? - spytałam przestraszona. Skąd ona mogłaby wiedzieć o tym ,że jestem Xiongmao? - Tak ,pandę. Pandy żyją w Chinach, nie? - No... Tak - potwierdziłam. - Ty też pochodzisz z Chin ,więc nazwałam cię pandą! - roześmiała się dziewczyna. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Marinette - przedstawiła się niebieskooka dziewczyna. Była uczesana w dwa kucyki. Jej włosy były koloru kruczoczarnego, a jej uśmiech wyglądał tak samo jak mój. Wywnioskowałam ,że również musi mieć w sobie jakieś azjatyckie korzenie. - Pochodzisz z Chin - jak fajnie! Moja mama też urodziła się w Chinach ,więc ja też w części z nich pochodzę - jeszcze bardziej serdecznie uśmiechnęła się Marinette - To jest Alya - wskazała na dziewczynę obok. - Cześć, miło cię poznać - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna w okularach. Miała ciemną karnację oraz brązowe włosy. - Kończymy już te huczne powitania, moje panie. Adrien właśnie nadchodzi - powiedziała Séraphine i spojrzała się na niebieskooką dziewczynę. - C-c-c-c-co Adrien?! Gdzie?! - spanikowała Marinette. - Cześć! - zawołał chłopak - Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. Przyszedłem jedynie przywitać się z nową uczennicą - chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie - Miło mi , jestem Adrien. - J-jestem Pann , miło mi cię poznać. - Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się nasza szkoła. - Tak...jest bardzo fajna. - Napewno już niedługo przyzwyczaisz się do nowego otoczenia. Ja już muszę lecieć, pa! - powiedział i odszedł. Po chwili zauważyłam ,że Marinette bacznie mi się przygląda. - Adrien ci się podoba? - spytała niespodziewanie. - N-n-nie. Jest miły ,ale nie podoba mi się - odparłam lekko skrępowana. - To dobrze. Przepraszam ,że na ciebie tak naskoczyłam... - zachichotała nerwowo dziewczyna. - Nie szkodzi... - Ty się Mari o to nie martw, ja już kogoś jej skombinuję - Séraphine szturchnęła mnie łokciem i puściła do mnie oko. - J-j-jak to? K-kogoś mi skombinujesz? - Pann, głuptasku. Ja tylko żartuję - roześmiała się Séraphine. Już po chwili wszystkie cztery rozmawiałyśmy intensywnie co chwilę wybuchając śmiechem. ___ Lekcje skończyły się o 16 godzinie. Wracając do domu usłyszałam za sobą znajomy głos. Skuterem nadjechał Jake. - Wsiadaj. Mama kazała mi cię odwieźć do domu - powiedział z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. - O-okej - założyłam kask. Tym razem poradziłam sobie sama. Pojechaliśmy. Jadąc zorientowałam się ,że przejechaliśmy obok idącej Séraphine. Wiedziałam ,że mnie zauważyła i coś czułam ,że będę musiała się tłumaczyć. Napewno będzie ciekawa co robiłam na tym skuterze z chłopakiem - i to starszym ode mnie chłopakiem. ___ Weszłam do kuchni. Ciocia miała już przygotowane jedzenie. Szybko je skonsumowałam (tak, wiem...to dziwnie brzmi,ale musiałam tak napisać ,żeby się nie powtarzały słowa XDD) ''i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Z mojej torebki wyskoczyła Shiji. '' - Pann, pora się przemienić. Miasto zaatakował złoczyńca. Ladybug i Chat Noir już pewnie z nim walczą. - No okej...ale co mam im powiedzieć? - spytałam. - Powiedz im jedynie to, że masz i przybywasz ,aby połączyć z nimi siły. Tylko , pamiętaj , nie wolno ci ujawniać im swojej tożsamości. Musisz przestrzegać zasad ,o których ci mówiłam. - Dobrze... Shiji uśmiechnęła się słodko i przetransformowała mnie w Xiongmao. Ostrożnie wyszłam przez okno na dach i udałam się w stronę parku , gdzie odbywała się walka. Zauważyłam dziewczynę w stroju Biedronki i blondyna w stroju Kota. Chłopak nagle się obrócił i mnie zauważył. W duchu zaczęłam panikować. Rozdział 4 Chłopak nagle się obrócił i mnie zauważył. W duchu zaczęłam panikować. Co mam zrobić? Zauważył mnie! Powinnam uciekać? Może lepiej nie? Ugh...Tak bardzo nie chciałam musieć tego robić. Gdy Kot mnie zauważył ze zdziwienia osłupiał. Ladybug ,po tym jak uwolniła białego motyla z... jo-jo? Tak. To chyba było jo-jo , również znieruchomiała na mój widok. - K-kim jesteś? - zapytał Chat. - Ja...ja j-jestem...P.. - właśnie sobie przypomniałam o tym co mówiła Shiji i szybko urwałam - Jestem Xiongmao... - Xiong...mao? Skąd tu się wzięłaś? - spytała Ladybug. - Ja... Sprowadza mnie tu to,że zostało mi powierzone i...podobno mam do was dołączyć - spojrzałam na dwójkę superbohaterów ,a następnie spuściłam wzrok czekając na ich reakcję. - Do nas...? - T-tak... - potwierdziłam. - Możemy się spotkać jutro o 17 na Wieży Eiffla? Wtedy sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy, bo teraz nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu - zapytała Ladybug. - Dobrze - przytaknęłam - Więc do zobaczenia... - pożegnałam się i pognałam w stronę domu. ____ Weszłam przez okno i już spowrotem byłam we własnym pokoju. Przemieniłam się i opadłam na łóżko. - Shiji... Nie wiem, czy dobrze sobie poradziłam - zwróciłam się do istotki, która właśnie usiadła na poduszkę obok mnie. - Nie martw się. Dobrze ci poszło. Ważniejsze jest jutro. - Tak , wiem... - westchnęłam i zamknęłam oczy ,aby przez chwilę odpocząć. Nagle ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi. Usłyszałam głos Jake'a. - Mogę wejść? - zapytał. - Tak - odpowiedziałam szybko wstając i poprawiając rozczochrane włosy. Chłopak wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nerwowo się uśmiechnęłam. - Mama wspominała ,że lubisz szkicować... - zaczął - Muszę narysować model samolotu do szkoły... Pomogłabyś? - spytał się. - Emmm...No tak... - Ok, przyniosę jedynie mój zeszyt - powiedział. Gdy wyszedł natychmiast pognałam do lustra ,aby poprawić włosy. Wyglądały strasznie. Ich wadą jest to ,że szybko mi się czochrają. Szybko wróciłam na swoje poprzednie miejsce zanim Jake zdążył wrócić. Gdy był już spowrotem usiedliśmy przy biurku. Wspólnymi siłami zaczęliśmy rysunek. Siedzieliśmy do późnej nocy. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zasnęłam. ____ Rano obudziłam się przy biurku. Kark strasznie mnie bolał od niewygodnej pozycji podczas spania. Nagle zauważyłam ,że moje ramiona zakrywa błękitny koc. Zastanowiłam się... Tak. Najprawdopodobniej to Jake mnie przykrył. Była sobota, więc nie musiałam się spieszyć. Wstałam z krzesła. Na biurku spostrzegłam kartkę. Przeczytałam - pisało na niej "DZIĘKUJĘ". Rozdział 5 Na biurku spostrzegłam kartkę. Przeczytałam - pisało na niej "DZIĘKUJĘ". Lekko uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Nawet jedna mała kartka może ucieszyć kogoś tak bardzo. Zrobiło mi się miło na sercu. Podeszłam i zajrzałam do szafy ,gdzie przebywała Shiji. W starym pudełku po butach zrobiłam jej posłanko. Kwami spała otulona czarno-białym skrawkiem materiału. Niedaleko niej leżały porozrzucane cukierki bambusowe (tag, zostawię te cukierki,bo są fajne XDD) . Nie chciałam jej budzić ,więc spowrotem zamknęłam szafę i zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Ciocia z wujkiem jeszcze spali, a Jake ulotnił się z domu gdzieś z samego rana. Spojrzałam na zegar ,który wisiał niedaleko lodówki - 8:32. Było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie (dla mnie i Pann to wcześnie,nie wiem jak dla innych xD). Jako śniadanie zrobiłam sobie płatki, a następnie zaniosłam je do pokoju, aby tam je zjeść. Przypomniało mi się ,że z Chin brałam jeszcze kilka rzeczy dziadka - notes , książkę średniej wielkości i jakiś poplątany schemat z rysunkiem yin-yang na środku. Zajrzałam do notatnika. Miał czarną , skórzaną okładkę oraz były dosyć mały. Wszędzie rozlatywały się wyblakłe kartki. Zabrałam się za przeglądanie zeszytu. Pierwszą datą jaką musiałam koniecznie sprawdzić był lipiec 2008 - wtedy zaginął dziadek. Najciekawsze było to ,że akurat z tego okresu czasu było najwięcej zapisków... Niestety nie było tych z dnia ,gdy zniknął dziadek. Na szczęście były te o dzień wcześniejsze. Wyglądały jakby były pisane na szybko. Jeden zapisek zainteresował mnie najbardziej: ,, 7.07.2008 - 12:16 Właśnie siedzę w pociągu. Wracam do domu. A.G wyglądał na rozdrażnionego. Zachowywał się jak nie on. Myślę, że coś musiało się stać... Nie wiem ,dlaczego ,ale mówił jakby był na mnie za coś zły. Może powinienem przełożyć wyjazd do Paryża..." Czy dziadek naprawdę musiał zawsze pisać "A.G" ? To tylko utrudnia mi rozwiązanie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... Wpis wydaje się przerwany. Jakby dziadek nie zdążył go dokończyć... - Co tam patrzysz Pann? - odezwała się dopiero co przebudzona Shiji. - Przeglądam zapiski mojego dziadka. Ta notatka wygląda dosyć interesująco , nie sądzisz? - wskazałam na kartkę, którą właśnie analizowałam. - Tak... Wymyśliłaś już coś? - Niestety jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłam. A może ty coś wiesz? Na przykład skąd broszka wzięła się w rzeczach dziadka? Może przynajmniej znałaś dziadka? - Niestety nic ci nie mogę powiedzieć. Zobowiązuje mnie milczenie... - Ale dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć...? To by mi chociaż trochę pomogło... - westchnęłam, następnie położyłam się na łóżko i gapiłam się przez dłuższą chwilę w sufit rozmyślając o tym wszystkim. - Przykro mi... Nie mogę powiedzieć. - Wiem , Shi (zdrobnienie od Shiji >w<) , wiem. Nie musisz mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Mnie poprostu jedynie przerastają te wszystkie tajemnice dziadka... Po kilku minutach podniosłam się i poszłam wziąć kąpiel. Po umyciu się ubrałam się i uczesałam. Jeszcze przez chwilę porysowałam trochę, a gdy dochodziła 11 godzina rozległ się dzwonek. Ciocia, która była już obudzona, otworzyła drzwi i zawołała mnie na dół. Zeszłam po schodach i po chwili zobaczyłam Séraphine. Zaprowadziłam ją do mojego pokoju. - Wpadłam do ciebie ,aby dowiedzieć się kim był ten chłopak, z którym wczoraj cię widziałam - odrazu rzuciła dziewczyna. - A skąd wogóle masz mój adres...? - zapytałam. - Mam swoje dojścia. Odpowiesz mi? Hmm? - No dobrze... Ten chłopak to Jake. Też tu mieszka. Jest 2 lata starszy od nas i jest synem cioci. - Cioci? Czyli nie mam możliwości was zeswatać - powiedziała nagle , jakby zawiedziona , Séraphine. - Ymmm...To znaczy...Emm...To jest daleka rodzina... Prawie wogóle nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni - powiedziałam zestresowana. - To WSPANIALE! Czyli jednak mogę! - ucieszyła się Sérephine. - Yyyy... no ale... - Teraz cicho , siadaj i opowiedz mi o nim! - ekscytowała się dziewczyna. - Okej... - posłusznie usiadłam - Więc ma na imię Jake. Ma 17 lat. Jeździ na skuterze... - To już wiem. Daj więcej informacji! - Ale ja prawie nic o nim nie wiem... - A wiesz gdzie jest jego pokój? - uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie Séraphine. (XDDD) - Wiem. A co? - Już wiemy jak dowiedzieć się czegoś o nim - zaśmiała się dziewczyna i pociągnęła mnie za sobą. (XDDDD czemu mnie to tak bardzo śmieszy? XDD) Rozdział 6 - A wiesz gdzie jest jego pokój? - uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie Séraphine. - Wiem. A co? - Już wiemy jak dowiedzieć się czegoś o nim - zaśmiała się dziewczyna i pociągnęła mnie za sobą. (XDDDD) Lekko zaniepokojona wskazałam na drzwi do pokoju Jake'a. Séraphine pociągnęła mnie w ich stronę i powoli je otworzyła. Myślałam ,że dostanę zawału. Próbowałam jakoś powstrzymać moją koleżankę od wejścia do pomieszczenia, ale nie zdołałam tego zrobić. Weszłyśmy do środka. Séraphine odrazu dobrała się do rzeczy na biurku ,a ja stanęłam sobie niedaleko szafy i jedynie się przyglądałam. - Pann , nie jesteś ciekawa co tu jest? - J-ja? To znaczy... tak...ale nie chcę grzebać w czyiś rzeczach bez pozwolenia... - Daj spokój. No dalej! Chodź tu i szukaj razem ze mną! - O-okej - odpowiedziałam po lekkim zastanowieniu. Nadal bałam się,że to nie skończy się dobrze. - Patrz! Jakaś książka - powiedziała w pewnej chwili Séraphine - "Tajemnicze Kamienie" (Minyoo nie ma pomysłu na tytuł xd) Séraphine zdążyła otworzyć jedynie pierwszą stronę. Spostrzegłam ,że pisało tam "". Napis był wykaligrafowany. Wyglądał jakby był napisany już bardzo dawno temu. Papier był wyblakły, a brzegi kartki były poszarpane. Skąd Jake mógł mieć taką książkę? Naszczęście Séraphine nie zdążyła spojrzeć się na tą stronę, ponieważ w pewnej chwili usłyszałyśmy jak Jake wchodzi do domu. - Szybko , chodź! - spanikowałam. Moja koleżanka odłożyła książkę na swoje miejsce i po cichu wybiegłyśmy z pomieszczenia. Wparowałyśmy do mojego pokoju zanim jeszcze Jake zdążył wejść na górę. - Ledwo co się udało - Séraphine usiadła na łóżko. - Mhmm... - jedynie przytaknęłam. ____ Dochodziła godzina spotkania z Ladybug i Chat'em. Przetransformowałam się, wyszłam z pokoju przez okno i ruszyłam w stronę Wieży Eiffla. Było już dosyć ciemno jak na tą porę. Całe miasto było pięknie oświetlone. Zbliżałam się do umówionego miejsca. Weszłam na Wieżę Eiffla i po chwili moim oczom ukazała się dwójka superbohaterów. - J-już jestem - powiedziałam ze strachem w głosie. - Ach, siadaj - uśmiechnęła się Biedronka i skazała na miejsce obok siebie. Usiadłam. Widok stąd był wspaniały. Budynki rozciągały się tak daleko, jakby nigdy się nie kończyły. Wszystkie ulice były oświetlone. Po słońcu nad horyzontem pozostał jedynie coraz bardziej znikający, pomarańczowy pas. Widok aż zapierał dech w piersiach. - Więc opowiedz nam ,jak tu się znalazłaś - zaczął spokojnie Kot. - D-dobrze - odpowiedziałam, a następniewyjaśniłam im wszystko pomijając ,oczywiście, pewne rzeczy. - Wiesz... Spróbujmy. Mam nadzieję,że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało - uśmiechnęła się Ladybug. Pokiwałam głową. Później spędziliśmy jeszcze trochę czasu razem ,aby się poznać. Obydwoje byli bardzo mili. Myślę, że będę się z nimi doskonale dogadywać. Rozdział 7 Następnego dnia obudziłam się, zeszłam na śniadanie, a następnie wykonałam codzienne czynności. Jeszcze przed południem wybrałam się z ciocią na zakupy. Nie do zwykłego sklepiku ,lecz do centrum handlowego. Weszłyśmy do wielkiego budynku. W centrum był 3 piętra. Zamiast normalnych schodów funkcjonowały ruchome schody. Wędrowałyśmy po wielu sklepach. Wystawy były najróżniejsze - kolorowe jak i mroczne - wszystko zależało od tematyki sklepu. Następnym punktem na naszej liście zakupów była piekarnia. Ciocia kupiła tam świeży chleb oraz pysznie pachnące bułki. Gdy zakupiłyśmy już wszystkie potrzebne produkty usiadłyśmy na najbliższą ławkę. - I jak po pierwszych dniach? Podoba ci się nowa szkoła? - spytała w pewnej chwili ciocia. - Tak. Wydaje mi się ,że już powoli przyzwyczajam się do nowego otoczenia. W szkole nie ma żadnych problemów ,więc wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku - odpowiedziałam. - Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie to cieszy. Martwiłam się ,że sobie nie poradzisz. - Najwidoczniej nie potrzebnie. Bardzo dobrze się czuję, wszystko mam co mi potrzeba. Nie trzeba się o nic martwić. - Dobrze. Teraz chodźmy już do domu. Muszę jeszcze zdążyć przygotować obiad - uśmiechnęła się ciocia i wstała z ławki. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę domu. ____ Jedząc obiad postanowiłam, że wieczorem zakradnę się do pokoju Jake'a i po kryjomu wezmę książkę, którą widziałam wczoraj. Za bardzo mnie zaciekawiła ,abym zostawiła ją w spokoju. Zastanawiało mnie co może w niej być i skąd Jake ją ma. Nie miałam żadnego pomysłu. To wszystko zaprzątało mi myśli. Musiałam to sprawdzić. - Mamo, mogę dzisiaj nocować u znajomego? Jutro rano razem z nim pójdę do szkoły - usłyszałam głos Jake'a. - No nie wiem. Jego mama wyraziła zgodę? - pytała ciocia. - Wyraziła. Teraz ty jedynie musisz się zgodzić. - Hmm... - przez chwilę zawahała się - No okej... ale pójdziesz do niego dopiero pod wieczór. Teraz się jeszcze poducz. - Dobra - powiedział Jake i odszedł. Będzie nocował u kolegi. Tym lepiej dla mnie. Łatwiej zdobędę książkę. Nie będę musiała się bać ,że jego obudzę czy coś. Po zjedzeniu posiłku udałam się do swojego pokoju, aby trochę odpocząć. Założyłam swoje słuchawki ,włączyłam muzykę, zamknęłam oczy i się zrelaksowałam. Oczyściłam głowę z niepotrzebnych myśli. Po jakimś czasie zasnęłam. ____ Obudziłam się, gdy za oknem było już całkowicie ciemno. No nieźle... zmarnowałam cały dzień śpiąc. Mimo to nie mogłam narzekać. Miałam już możliwość zdobycia tajemniczej księgi z pokoju Jake'a. Założyłam cieplejszą bluzę, bo zrobiło mi się zimno, a następnie po cichutku otworzyłam drzwi. Wyślizgując się na korytarz. Na palcach, tak aby nikogo nie obudzić, dostałam się do mojego celu. Nacisnęłam lekko klamkę. Zajrzałam do pomieszczenia. Rzeczywiście. Nikogo nie było. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie z powodu powodzenia "misji" i weszłam do pokoju. Już po chwili byłam przy biurku z książką w rękach. Ponownie znalazłam się na korytarzu. Po chwili byłam już spowrotem we własnym pokoju. Księgę położyłam na podłogę, gdzie leżały już wcześniej zostawione tam przeze mnie rzeczy dziadka. Otworzyłam książkę na pierwszej stronie. Był tam czarny napis "MIRACULOUS". Wyglądał na odręcznie napisany. Przewróciłam kartkę. Zobaczyłam pełno starych ,wyblakłych obrazków. Przy pewnym obrazku pisało: "W szkatułce jest miejsce na wszystkie miracula. Jeśli ktoś posiadłby je wszystkie mógłby stać się nie do pokonania. Jedynie nadzwyczajnie silna moc mogła by go pokonać." Żadnych informacji więcej. I skąd ja mam wiedzieć o co chodzi?... Przejrzałam jeszcze trochę stron. Na żadnej nie było nic z tym związanego. Dlaczego to wszystko było takie pogmatwane? Tyle tajemnic. Po co to wszystko? Zrobiłam się głodna ,więc postanowiłam coś zjeść. Cokolwiek byle by nie siedzieć ani chwili dłużej nad tymi przeróżnymi zagadkami. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Korytarz był jeszcze ciemniejszy niż wcześniej. Panowała głęboka cisza. Jedynie od czasu do czasu słyszałam pochrapywanie wujka. Zeszłam po schodach powoli zatapiając się w mroku. Weszłam do kuchni. Na stole leżała kartka. Ciocia napisała na niej , że nie chciała mnie wcześniej budzić,więc jeżeli się przebudzę i będę głodna to w lodówce jest jedzenie. Mimo wszystko wzięłam jedynie jogurt i wróciłam do pokoju. Zasiadłam ponownie na podłodze. Oparłam się plecami o brzeg łóżka. Jadłam sobie spokojnie, gdy nagle się przestraszyłam. Drzwi do mojego pokoju się otworzyły ,a w nich stanęła pewna postać. Rozdział 8 W drzwiach stanął Jake. Serce waliło mi jak szalone. Bałam się ,że to jakiś złodziej. Jednak na szczęście to był tylko Jake... nie , nie na szczęście ,ale niestety to był Jake. Teraz musiałam się jakoś wytłumaczyć... - Mogłabyś oddać mi to ,co zabrałaś? - zwrócił się do mnie zciszonym głosem. - J-ja nic nie zabrałam... - zaprzeczyłam. - Nie kłam. Sam widziałem jak ją brałaś. - Jaaa... - ciągnęłam. Teraz już naprawdę było po mnie. Wkopałam się. Sama tego chciałam... - Dlaczego ją zabrałaś? - Jake nie ustawał. - Co m-masz na myśli mówiąc "ją"? N-nic nie zabrałam - nadal się sprzeciwiałam.Jake w odpowiedzi na moją wypowiedź zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko mnie. Przestałam jeść. Spojrzałam chłopakowi głeboko w oczy. W jego wzroku można było dostrzec przenikliwość. Dopiero teraz mogłam zobaczyć dokładnie jego oczy. Były szaro-zielone. Miały w sobie coś takiego jakby...magicznego? - Wiesz coś o miraculach? - nagle spytał nadal uważnie wpatrując się we mnie. Zatkało mnie. Nie umiałam znaleźć odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. - Po co ci ta książka? - nie umiałam wymyślić żadnej wymówki. Jedynie milczałam. - Wiesz coś, prawda? - spuściłam głowę i pokręciłam nią przecząco. Jake przez chwilę się zamyślił. Zebrałam w sobie całą odwagę, podniosłam wzrok i zaczęłam. - J-j-ja...Ja j-j... mam... ... - wykrztusiłam. Czekałam na reakcję Jake'a. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. - T-ty!? - powiedział to o kilka tonów głośniej. - Shiji...możesz w-wyjść... - istotka wyszła z ukrycia. - To moja kwami... - zwróciłam się w stronę chłopaka. - Od niedawna pozwala mi przemienić się w...w Xiongmao... - tłumaczyłam. - Ach tak... - Jake najwidoczniej nie mógł wypowiedzieć nic więcej. Następnie wytłumaczyłam mu jak spotkałam Shiji i tak dalej. Cały czas słuchał z zaciekawieniem. - Tak właściwie to czemu miałeś tą książkę? - przerwałam w pewnym momencie. - Ymm... Widzisz... Kilka lat temu spotkałem pewnego człowieka, który zapoznał mnie z historią i się tym zainteresowałem... - Człowiek? A kim on był? - Ach... Był to starszy człowiek. Nie ujawnił swojego nazwiska. Zwracałem się do niego "Mistrzu" - po tych słowach zapaliła się we mnie jakby jakaś lampka. Czułam jak wypełnia mnie coraz większa nadzieja. Byłam w stanie uwierzyć ,że tym człowiekiem był mój dziadek... - A kiedy go spotkałeś? I gdzie? - zapytałam już naprawdę zaciekawiona. - Spotkałem go jakieś 1,5 roku temu... Gdy byłem przez pewien czas we Włoszech. Przez 4 miesiące widywałem się z nim ,ale później nadeszdła pora wyjazdu do domu i nie spotkałem go już więcej... - A... a jakiej był narodowości? - głos lekko mi się ząłamał. - Hmmm... pochodził z Chin... tak myślę... - dziadek! Czyżbym znalazła dziadka?! Serce waliło mi jak szalone , spuściłam wzrok. Przez głowę przeleciało mi tysiąc myśli. Nawet nie zauważyłam ,gdy straciłam panowanie nad sobą ,a po moim policzku spłynęła łza... - Coś się stało? - zapytał Jake ,który spostrzegł to ,co się właśnie ze mną działo. Nie odpowiedziałam. W pewnej chwili coś mnie ruszyło i tak poprostu się rozpłakałam. Jake popatrzył na mnie wzrokem pełnym współczucia. Znaczy się nie widziałam jego twarzy. Wywnioskowałam to... Czułam na sobie właśnie takie spojrzenie... Chłopak zbliżył się do mnie i mnie przytulił (Pake tag bardzo :') nie ma to jak fangirlować przy pisaniu scenki z własnym shipem XD). Delikatnie objął mnie swoimi ramionami. Poczułam lekki ,przyjemny zapach. Jake pachniał tak delikatnie i miło... Był o wiele wyższy ode mnie ,ledwo sięgałam mu do brody. Oparł podbródek o moją głowę i został tak przez chwilę. Czekał aż się uspokoję. Gdy emocje powoli ustawały Jake pochylił się lekko (myślę ,że to nie to co myślicie ,że się stanie XD) tak ,aby zobaczyć moją twarz. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie. Nie patrz na mnie! Napewno wyglądam okropnie! Jestem cała zapłakana - zakłopotana odwróciłam się szybko od niego, lecz on spowrotem sprawił ,że znajdowałam się naprzeciwko niego. - Wcale nie wyglądasz źle! Twoja twarz jest mokra i tyle! - powiedział to takim dziwacznym tonem ,że nie wytrzymałam i roześmiałam się. Śmiech przeplatałałam z ostatnimi kroplami łez. Niedowiary... Jake - ten który chodzi zawsze poważny i mało co go bawi - okazał się być naprawdę świetną osobą! Czułam się doskonale. Cieszyłam się ,że akurat on tu był. Nikt nie dałby rady pocieszyć mnie tak bardzo jak on... Rozdział 9 Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę razem z Jake'iem przeglądałam książkę. W pewnym momencie zrobiłam się senna. Z trudem powstrzymywałam powieki od opadnięcia i zamknięcia się. Mimo wysiłku i tak zasnęłam. Rano obudziłam się na podłodze. Leżałam niebywale blisko Jake'a. Na chwilę wstrzymałam oddech i powoli , cicho i najostrożniej jak umiałam podniosłam się, a następnie wyszłam na palcach z pokoju. Spojrzałam na zegar w kuchnii - było wcześnie. Do wyjścia do szkoły miałam jeszcze sporo czasu. Wzięłam bułki , przekroiłam je na pół, posmarowałam je masłem ,a następnie dżemem. Do picia przygotowałam sobie kakao. Zasiadłam przy stole i zaczęłam jeść. Po krótkim czasie w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Jake. Posłał pogodny uśmiech w moją stronę. Zrobił sobie kanapkę ,a następnie również usiadł przy stole - naprzeciw mnie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza - trochę niezręczna i krępująca. - Podwieźć cię? - spytał nagle chłopak. - C-co?... Umm... T-tak... Może być - nieśmiało odpowiedziałam. Po zjedzeniu śniadania poszłam na górę zabrać plecak i inne niezbędne rzeczy. Gdy nadszedł czas wyjechaliśmy. Na miejscu pożegnałam się z Jake'iem , weszłam po schodach i ruszyłam w stronę klasy.Weszłam do pomieszczenia. Zastałam tam uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Séraphine. Usiadłam w ławce i przywitałam się z nią. Następnie otworzyłam książkę ,aby powtórzyć sobie materiał z ostatniego tematu. Po 10 minutach zaczęła się lekcja. Nauczycielka coś opowiadała, lecz ja kompletnie nie zwrócałam na nią uwagi. Myślałam o dziadku i o tym wszystkim co powiedział mi w nocy Jake. W pewnej chwili moje rozmyślania przerwała piłka do koszykówki zbijająca szybę. Na parapet niespodziewnie wskoczył złoczyńca. Wyglądał zupełnie jak nauczyciel od wf-u. (nie będę opisywać go ,bo nie mam pojęcia jak go opisać xd może kiedys to zedytuję i dodam opis... xd) Natychmiast , tak aby nikt mnie nie zauważył, wymknęłam się z klasy. Znalazłam dyskretne miejsce. Przemieniłam się i już po chwili byłam Xiongmao. (a wtedy w szkole Minyoo zadzwonił dzwonek i polski się skończył xDD) Wybiegłam z budynku. Na dachu szkoły spostrzegłam Laybug i Chat Noira. Prędko do nich dołączyłam. Przez większość czasu trzymałam się bardziej z tyłu ,ponieważ nie byłam doświadczona w walce i poprostu , nie będę ukrywać , bałam się. Złoczyńca władał wszelkiego rodzaju piłkami, które momentami leciały na nas. Zwinnie ich unikaliśmy. Biedronce udało się przeskoczyć nad opętanym mężczyzną i zdjąć mu z głowy opaskę , w której kryła się akuma. Za pomocą swojego jojo uwolniła akumę (nie pytajcie jak... uznajmy ,że przecięła opaskę nożyczkami...nożyczki były z szczęśliwego trafu? XDD) i już po chwili oczom wszystkich ukazał się mały ,biały motylek. Gdy myśleliśmy ,że to już koniec nagle przed nami wyskoczyła opancerzona dziewczyna. Jej włosy były kręcone, w kolorze truskawkowego blondu, a oczy miały kształt migdałów i były koloru brązowozłotego. Miała na sobie spódnicę wyglądem przypominającą skorupę żółwia. Jej ręce ochraniały zielono-brązowe łuski ciągnące się aż do nadgarstka. Na nogach ubrane miała sięgające do ud buty w kolorze czarnym. Natomiast część jej twarzy zakrywała zielona maska. Zdawało mi się ,że skądś ją znam. Wydawała mi się znajoma... (Pann jakaś ty spostrzegawcza... ._. xd) - Witam serdecznie ,moich bohaterów - uśmiechnęla się złośliwie dziewczyna. - Czego tu szukasz? - stanowczo zapytała Ladybug. - Jak to czego? Mam zamiar zniszczyć was raz na zawsze - zaśmiała się szydersko i zaatakowała Biedronkę. Obie dziewczyny ze sobą walczyły. Po chwili dołączył do nich Chat. I tak walczyli dwoje na jednego.. a ja? ja stałam z boku i jedynie się temu wszystkiemu przyglądałam. Poczułam się zbędna. Zostałam tą superbohaterką ,ale przecież nic prawie nie umiałam... o walce już nie wspominając... Chwila zamyślenia i nawet nie zauważyłam ,gdy Biedronka powaliła swoją przeciwniczkę na ziemię, lecz ona zwinnie się jej wymknęła. Zbliżyła się w moją stronę. Złapała mnie mocno za nadgrastek i wzięła mnie jako zakładniczkę. - Uważajcie , bo jeszcze waszej Pandzie stanie się coś złego - zagroziła. - Tortua , uspokój się i pójść ją - nalegał spokojnie Chat. - Nie! Oddajcie swoje miracula! Wtedy ją puszczę - powiedziała dziewczyna nie zmieniając ani trochę tonu głosu. - Tylko spokojnie. Nie musisz pracować dla Hawk Motha! Jeśli chcesz to możesz przejść na naszą stronę - tłumaczyła Ladybug. - Myślicie ,że przejdę na waszą tronę? Pff... Chyba żartujecie! Oddajcie miracula i będzie po krzyku! - zakpiła Tortua. - Daj spokój! Współpracujesz z Wadcą Ciem ,ale co z tego masz? Nic! Kompletnie nic. Otwórz oczy. on cię poprostu wykorzystuje! - wygłosił Czarny Kot - Przejdź na naszą stronę... - zakończył, a na twarzy Tortuy pojawiło się zawahanie. Przez chwilę milczała,a następnie odpowiedziała: - Może i nie mam z tego żadnych korzyści, ale gdyby Hawk Moth zdobył wszystkie miracula posiadłby wielką moc i mógłby sprawić ,że mogłabym mieć co tylko zapragnę! - rozpoczęła spokojniej , jednak po chwili wróciła do poprzedniego tonu. - Hah... i myślisz ,że on by się z tobą czymkolwiek podzielił? - zaśmiała się Biedronka. - Wmawiaj sobie... Ale jestem pewna ,że cię wystawi! - wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa ,a następnie zaatakowała dziewczynę ,aby mnie uwolnić. Udało jej się. Oddaliliśmy się od miejsca tego zajścia i rozdzieliliśmy,ponieważ Chatowi i Ladybug kończył się czas do przemiany. Rozdział 10 Dyskretnie zeszłam na dół. Lekko wychyliłam głowę przez drzwi. Zauważyłam Jake'a kłócącego się z ciocią. - Powiesz mi co znaczą te wszystkie nieobecności?! - krzyczała ciocia. - Nic nie znaczą... To nieobecności i tyle - mówił trochę spokojniejszym tonem niż ciocia. - Chyba chcesz zdać do następnej klasy?! Zacznij się interesować szkołą , a nie opuszczasz lekcje! - ciocia wypowiadała wszystkie słowa dokładnie i ze złością. - Nie uciekam z lekcji ,bo chcę! Mam swoje powody! - wykrzyczał Jake, a następnie wybiegł z domu. Nie ubrał kurtki. Jedyne co ochraniało go przed zimnem to bluza - wyglądała na niezbyt ciepłą. Odruchowo wybiegłam z domu za nim. Nie zdążyłam go dogonić ,ponieważ wsiadł na skuter i błyskawicznie zniknął z moich oczu. Cofnęłam sie do korytarza. Ubrałam buty i kurtkę, a następnie wyszłam z domu i wyruszyłam na poszukiwnia Jake'a. ______ Na dworze zrobiło się już ciemno. Rozpadało się. Szłam ulicą już bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Byłam cała mokra i przemarźnięta. Nagle go zauważyłam. Zauważyłam Jake'a. Siedział na ziemii pod murem. Miał spuszczoną głowę. Nie zwracał wogóle uwagi na padający intensywnie deszcz. Nie umiem opisać mojej radości, gdy go znalazłam. Podbiegłam i pochyliłam się nad nim. - Co tu robisz? - podniósł wzrok i spytał tak, jakby wcale nie cieszył się ,że mnie widzi. - Przyszłam cię zabrać do domu - powiedziałam stanowczo. - Niepotrzebnie. Nie zamiarzam tam wracać... - Przestań! Nie marudź. Idziesz ze mną - odpowiedziałam i pociągnęłam go za sobą. Mimo moich obaw Jake nie sprzeciwiał się ani trochę i bez trudu zaprowadziłam go do domu. ______ Gdy dotarliśmy do celu weszłam do swojego pokoju, wysłałam wiadomość do cioci ,że znalazłam Jake'a , ponieważ razem z wujkiem ,gdzieś w mieście, nadal go szukali. Przebrałam się w suche ubrania, a następnie zeszłam na dół. Jake stał juź przebrany i patrzał się zahipnotyzowany, jakby pochłonięty myślami, w okno. Jego włosy były mokre. Zarzuciłam mu na głowę ręcznik. Gdy miałam już puszczać (ręcznik xd) w pewnej chwili Jake złapał mnie za dłonie i zatrzymał je. Przez ręcznik i włosy trudno było dostrzec jego oczy. Nagle , ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, powiedział: - ...Ko.. Kocham cię... - znieruchomiałam. W tej samej chwili do salonu wparowała Mel. Najwidoczniej usłyszała słowa Jake'a ,bo stała zszkowana. Jake nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję lekko pocałował mnie w czubek czoła, pożegnał się słowem "dobranoc" i udał się do swojego pokoju. Natomiast ja z Mel stałyśmy nieruchomo niedowierzając. Co tu się właściwie stało? Czy on powiedział to co powiedział? To jakiś sen? Dobrze go usłyszałam? - byłam w rozterce. Zabrakło mi słów. W pewnej chwili ocknęłam się,powoli wspięłam się po schodach na górę i weszłam do swojego pokoju. Położyłam sie spać. Tyle myśli zajmowało mój umysł, że myślałam ,że czeka mnie nieprzespana noc, Mimo wszystko zasnęłam. Dosyć późno się obudzilam. Zaspałam , znowu . Prędko się ubrałam, uczesałam, a następnie zbiegłam do kuchni.Wzięłam jedynie bułkę do zjedzenia po drodze. Zaczęłam szybko ubierać buty. W pewnej chwili przed sobą ujrzałam Jake'a, który przkucnął i pomógł mi zawiązać sznurówki. Uśmiechnął się pogodnie i powiedział: - Chodź, podwiozę cię. _____ Byliśmy już na miejscu. Nagle , przed samą szkołą , przed wszystkimi ludźmi , Jake mnie przytulił. Nie zaprzeczę , napewno zrobiłam się czerwona jak pomidor. Pomijając to ,że nie umiałam wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Strasznie ,ale to starsznie się krępowałam. Chłopak pomachał mi na pożegnanie i odszedł. Przy wejściu do szkoły stała Séraphine.Widziała to , co zdarzyło się chwilę wcześniej. - Coś tu się chyba kroi - spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. - W-wcale nie - odpowiedziałam unikając wzroku przyjaciółki. - Mnie nie oszukasz! Wiem ,że coś się między wami dzieje. - Nic się nie dzieje! - zaprzeczyłam stanowczym głosem i ruszyłam w stronę klasy uciekając tym samym od koleżanki, która odpowiedziała mi jedynie zdziwioną miną wywołaną przez moje zaskakujące zachowanie. Rozdział 11 Lekcje się skończyły. Zdziwiłam się. Nigdzie nie było Jake'a. Zwykle podjeżdżał ,aby mnie podwieźć... Do domu dotarłam więc sama. Tam również nie zastałam Jake'a. Udałam się do swojego pokoju i z ciekawości otworzyłam księgę, tą z pokoju Jake'a. Zaczęłam ją przeglądać. Znalazłam interesujący fragment: "Gdy światu zagrozi niebezpieczeństwo Strażnik odnajdzie Wybrańca , który posiądzie wyjątkową moc." Strażnik? Czy mogłoby tu chodzić o Strażnika Miraculów? Hmm... Odnajdzie wybrańca. Kto tym Wybrańcem mógłby być? Może któryś posiadacz ? Nie mam pojęcia... Natomiast ta moc - skoro jest wyjątkowa to musi być ważna. Mimo wszystko najbardziej niepokoi mnie to niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiem nawet kiedy i jak duże będzie... Wiem jedynie to,że jakiekolwiek zagrożenie napewno się zjawi. Przerwałam moje przemyślenia , ponieważ zawołała mnie ciocia. Najwyżej dokończę później... Poprosiła mnie o pójście do sklepu. Poszłam. ______ Wracając z zakupów zobaczyłam podjeżdżający na parking samochód wujka. Zaczęłam zmierzać w jego stronę. Nagle coś mnie tknęło, jakbym wiedziała co za chwilę miałam zobaczyć. Cofnęłam się i schowałam za drzewem. Stamtąd wszystko obserwowałam. Pierwszy wysiadł wujek, a następnie Jake. Chłopak miał ubraną burobrązową bluzę, jasne jeansy i białe trampki. Jego szaro-błękitne włosy niesfornie rozwiewał wiatr. Po nim wysiadła kolejna osoba. Dziewczyna. Jej włosy w kolorze karmelowego blondu wirowały unoszone przez wiatr. Miała na sobie beżową, wiosenną kurtkę. Uśmiechała się, Jake też. Szli obok siebie. Zniknęli z zasięgu mojego wzroku za zakrętem prowadzącym do domu. Kolana nieco mi się ugięły Stałam wryta w ziemię. W głowie miałam jedynie : Kto to? Kim ona jest? Co tu robi? O co tu chodzi? Po kilku minutach otrząsłam się i weszłam do domu. Już , stojąc w przedpokoju , usłyszałam dochodzące z salonu śmiechy. Bez jakiegokolwiek przywitania pobiegłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Zamknęłam drzwi i usiadłam na ziemii przy łóżku. Skuliłam się. Nie wiedziałam co to za uczucie. Smutek , złość i przeplatająca się z tym zazdrość. Czemu? Co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież nic ważnego nie łączy mnie z Jake'iem ,więc dlaczego? Pochłonięta myślami nawet nie zauważyłam ,że za oknem zrobiło się ciemno... Po jakimś czasie zasnęłam. ______ Rano obudziłam się dosyć wcześnie, nadal na podłodze. Spostrzegłam ,że jestem okryta kocem. Nie przypominam sobie ,żebym się nim przykrywała ,więc jak? Czyżby Jake..? Zeszłam na dół i weszłam do kuchni. Tam zobaczyłam coś czego się nie spodziewałam ,ale jednak mogłam się spodziewać... Dziewczyna, ta z wczoraj. Karmelowa blondynka. Założony miała fartuch... Widziałam jak Jake miał ubrany kiedyś taki sam... Stała przy patelni i smażyła naleśniki. Ukrywając zdziwienie wlałam sobie do szklanki sok i usiadłam przy stole. Nie odrywałam od niej wzroku. - Jestem Louane ,ale mów mi Lou - po chwili się przedstawiła - Miło mi cię poznać - uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Miała cudowny uśmiech, nie zaprzeczę. Zresztą była cała śliczna. Ładna. Piękna. Mimo, że młodsza ode mnie to wyraźniej ładniejsza i bardziej dziewczęca. Wystarczyło jedynie pozazdrościć. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Jake.Serce mocniej mi zabiło.Przywitał się z nami i uśmiechnął się do mnie (czego nie zrobił w stronę Lou...). Lou podała na stół śniadanie, a następnie usadowiła się obok Jake'a. Znowu poczułam to uczucie. Zazdrość i złość ,a zarazem smutek. Poczułam kłócie w sercu. Momentalnie zepsuł mi się humor. - Niedługo tata podjedzie. Będę sie zbierać - powiedziałą dziewczyna. Poczułam lekką ulgę. - Odprowadzę cię - Jake skierował do niej słowa. Wyszli. Zostałam sama. Zapanowała głęboka cisza. Usłyszałam jedynie, dochodzące z dworu, trzaśniecia drzwiami samochodu. Dokończyłam śniadanie. Zabrałam plecak i wyszłam do szkoły nie czekając na Jake;a. Specjalnie wybrałam inną drogę ,aby mnie nie zobaczył i nie dogonił. _____ Siedziałam z Seraphine na ławce przed rozpoczęciem się lekcji. Pod klasę przyszedł Nathanaël , a za nim... Lou. Rozdział 12 Siedziałam z Seraphine na ławce przed rozpoczęciem się lekcji. Pod klasę przyszedł Nathanaël , a za nim... Lou. - L-lou? - powiedziałam pytająco i niepewnie. - Och, Pann! Cześć! Jaki zbieg okoliczności - zaśmiała się wesoło. - Znacie się? - zapytał Nath. - Tak...- potwierdziłam. - Poznałyśmy się dzisiaj. Byłam w domu u taty Jake'a - tłumaczyła Lou. - Znowu? - odpowiedział chłopak. - Tak. Nie mogę? Przecież najprawdopodobniej wydam książkę z wydawnictwie jego ojca. - Nie sądzisz ,że za często tam wpadasz? - powiedział Nathanael znużonym głosem. - Myślę ,że nie robię niczego złego - dziewczyna tłumaczyła spokojnie - A z Jake'iem dobrze się dogaduję. Jest mega słodki - Nathan jedynie westchnął i usiadł pod ścianą. - Co tu robisz? - zapytałam. - Przeniosłam się tu do szkoły ,ponieważ moją zamknęli. - O co chodzi z tym wydaniem książki? - wypytywałam się. - Jak pewnie wiesz tata Jake'a ma własne wydawnictwo... A ja chcę zostać w przyszłości pisarką. Piszę własne opowiadania. Tata Jake'a zaproponował mi wydanie książki - Louane nie przestawała się uśmiechać. - Ach, tak. Rozumiem... - Powiedziałaś ,że Jake jest mega słodki? - najwyraźniej Seraphine nie wytrzymała i musiała się wtrącić. - Tak , a co? - Lou na luzie odpowiedziała. Nie znała jeszcze mojej przyjaciółki, nie wiedziała na co ją stać... - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć ,że nie pozwolę ,abyś do niego się kleiła. Jako największa shipperka Pake nie pozwolę na to - najwyraźniej Serek była w swoim żywiole. - Pake? Co to? - Pake , czyli Pann i Jake. Pake. Nazwa shipu. Shipu ,którego nie pozwolę ci popsuć - dziewczyna wymusiła na swojej twarzy uśmiech ,odwróciła się na pięcie. Muszę przyznać ,że Seraphine umiała nieraz nieźle komuś przygadać. Zastanawiałam się tylko ,czy Lou nie poczuje się urażona... - Jeśli myślisz ,że mnie przestraszysz to się mylisz. Jeszcze mnie nie znasz. Moje życie jest moje i nie pozwolę ,aby ktoś nim kierował. Nikt nie będzie mi mówił co mam robić. Postąpię jak chcę - w głosie Louane wyczułam wredność. Nie wyobrażałam sobie jej ze złośliwej strony. Gdy dogadała Seraphine byłam nieco (dosyć bardzo) zaskoczona. - Nie zamierzam dyskutować. Poprostu wiem ,że i tak ci się nie uda. Jestem pewna ,że Pann i Jake są sobie przeznaczeni! - Seraphine nie czekając na odpowiedź weszła do klasy. - Przepraszam za nią... - zwróciłam się w stronę Lou. - Nic nie szkodzi - dziewczyna odeszła zdenerwowana. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek. Nauczycielka wpuściła klasę do sali. Mimo ,że ta cała sytuacja z Lou zepsuła mojej przyjaciółce humor lekcje minęły spokojnie. ______ Wychodziłam z szatni ,gdy zauważyłam Louane. Schodziła z jakimiś dziewczynami po schodach. Chciałam już odejść, ale nagle usłyszałam pisk.Obróciłam się. Zobaczyłam jak Lou się potyka i spada ze schodów. Gdy wszyscy już myśleli ,że dziewczyna spadnie znienacka podbiegł Jake i złapał brązowooką. Coś ścisnęło mnie w żołądku. Ich twarze były blisko siebie. Gdyby Lou... gdyby Lou tylko chciała... bez trudu mogłaby pocałować Jake'a... Czułam się źle na ten widok. Poderwałam się do biegu, chciałam być już w domu. Wymazać tą scenę z pamięci, zapomnieć. ______ Zdenerwowana wpadłam do pokoju. Przez złość tak szybko weszłam, że już na wejściu potknęłam się o krzesło. Narobiłam nieco... dużo hałasu. Uderzyłam też głową w biurko przez co księga o miraculach spadła na ziemię. Padłam obolała na podłogę. Zarówno noga jak i głowa mnie rozbolały. Do pokoju ,z prędkością światła, wparował Jake. Najwyraźniej zanim zdążyłam dojść do domu on dotarł przede mną na skuterze. - Nic ci nie jest? Co się stało? - w jego wyrazie twarzy widać było zmartwienie. - Nic mi nie jest. Wszystko w porządku - uspokajałam chłopaka. Spuściłam wzrok, lecz po chwili Jake podniósł moją głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy . - Spójrz na mnie - powiedział już trochę spokojniej - Napewno? Nic ci nie jest? - Nic. Przyrzekam. - To dobrze... - odetchnął z ulgą i usadowił się obok mnie - Ach... Co to? - wskazał po chwili na kopertę leżącą na ziemi niedaleko książki. Sięgnęłam po nią i ją otworzyłam. Następnie odczytałam treść. To ,co było tam napisane odebrało mi mowę. "Droga Pann! Skoro to czytasz to oznacza ,że list dotarł we właściwe ręce. Przepraszam ,że tak nagle zniknąłem. Nie planowałem tego. Musiałem wyjechać z pewnych powodów. Chciałem przede wszystkim wszystkich was chronić , całą naszą rodzinę. Wiedz ,że cały czas cię obserwowałem i myślę ,że jesteś już wystarczająco gotowa. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, przyjdź na spotkanie. Pewnie dziwisz się ,dlaczego dopiero teraz daję jakikolwiek znak życia. Nie martw się, wyjaśnię ci wszystko. Nikomu nie mów o naszym spotkaniu, zachowaj to w tajemnicy. Pozdrawiam, Dziadek" Na samym dole widniała data, miejsce i godzina spotkania. Za trzy dni. To już niedługo! Nie mogłam uwierzyć. W końcu zobaczę dziadka. Wreszcie, po tylu latach! mam tyle rzeczy o które chcę go spytać. Byłam naprawdę podekscytowana, a w dodatku z tej całej radości radości, nie myśląc co robię , rzuciłam się z uściskiem na Jake'a. Po chwili opanowałam się. - P-przepraszam... - Nic nie szkodzi. Rozumiem ,że się cieszysz - roześmiał się chłopak. - Tak - przytaknęłam z uśmiechem, nieco zawstydzona. _____ Obudziłam się w nadzwyczaj dobrym humorze. Te trzy dni minęły bardzo szybko. Na zewnątrz było pogodnie. Przez okno w moim pokoju wpadały jasne promienie słońca. Ptaki ćwierkały radośnie. Miasto na nowo, po całej nocy, budziło się do życia. Nadszedł ten dzień - dzień spotkania z dziadkiem. Po tak dłuuugim czasie wreszcie go zobaczę. Nie mogłam już się doczekać. Zeszłam na śniadanie ,a niedługo potem wyszłam do szkoły. Odrazu po lekcjach miałam zamiar udać się na spotkanie. Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek kończący ostatnią lekcję wyszłam prędko z klasy. W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się przed szkołą. W pewnej chwili usłyszałam za sobą: - Pann! - obróciłam się i zobaczyłam zmierzającą w moją stronę Lou wraz z Jake'iem. - Gdzie tak pędzisz? - spytał roześmiany chłopak. Spojrzałam na niego takim wzrokiem, który miał przekazać coś w stylu "Wiesz gdzie", ponieważ powinien wiedzieć ,że dzisiaj mam spotkanie z dziadkiem. Ale najwyraźniej tak bardzo zajął się swoją karmelowo-włosą, że zapomniał. Przestań Pann!Tylko zżera mnie zazdrość. Muszę się opanować. O czym wogóle ja myślę. Powinnam skupić się na spotkaniu - Poczekaj chwilę , Lou - Jake zaciągnął mnie na bok - Idziesz na spotkanie z dziadkiem? - Tak - odburknęłam. - Pójdę z tobą. - Nie musisz. Jesteś z Lou. Pójdę sama - powiedziałam, bo skoro był z Louane to po ,co miałam mu przeszkadzać. Chciałam odejść ,ale Jake mnie zatrzymał. - Poczekaj tu - chłopak odparł stanowczym głosem i odszedł do Lou. Najwyraźniej coś jej wyjaśnił. Po chwili wrócił do mnie. - Możemy już iść. - A co z Lou? - spojrzałam zaciekawiona w stronę odchodzącej dziewczyny. - Wszystko jej wytłumaczyłem. Nie martw się. Chodźmy - pociągnął mnie za sobą. _____ Wkroczyliśmy na plac. Miejsce spotkania. Denerwowałam się. Rozglądałam się nerwowo dookoła. Podeszłam do fontanny. Pusto , ani jednej żywej duszy. Pomyliłam godzinę? Miejsce? Przyznam szczerze ,że byłam już przestraszona. Gdy zdarzyła się okazja spotkania dziadka oczywiście musiałam coś popsuć. Jake próbował mnie uspokoić ,lecz bezskutecznie. Zdenerwowana krążyłam w miejscu. - Witajcie - nagle usłyszałam za swoimi plecami. Obróciłam się. Ujrzałam uśmiechniętego staruszka. Nie było wątpliwości, pamiętałam jak wyglądał, przede mną ,właśnie w tej chwili , stał dziadek. Rozprzestrzeniał wokół siebie przyjazną aurę. Od ostatniego razu nic się nie zmienił. - Dziadek... - powiedziałam półgłosem z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili rzuciłam się mu na szyję i mocno uściskałam. - Widzę Jake ,że też przyszedłeś - powiedział dziadek ,gdy tylko przestałam go przytulać. - Pan mnie zna? - zapytał zdziwiony Jake. - Tak. Wiem wiele więcej niż myślicie - uśmiechnął się podejrzanie staruszek. - Dlaczego dopiero teraz się odezwałeś? - rozpoczęła się fala pytań z mojej strony. - Tak jak pisałem w liście - chciałem chronić wszystkich. Uznałem ,że teraz jest odpowiedni czas ,aby ci powiedzieć - Co powiedzieć? - Broszka - zaczął dziadek - Dogadujesz się z Shiji? - S-skąd wiesz o Shiji? - byłam dosyć zszokowana całą tą sytuacją. Dziadek nie odpowiedział - Z Shiji się bardzo dobrze dogaduję... - Myślę ,że nadajesz się na Xiongmao... - Naprawdę? - zastanawiałam się skąd dziadek to wszystko wie. Jak to możliwe? - Tak. Raczej nie przez przypadek znalazłaś tą broszkę - starzec zaśmiał się podejrzanie. - Dziadku, chcesz powiedzieć ,że to ty mi ją podłożyłeś? - dziadek był bardzo tajemniczy , aż mnie to przerażało. Nic nie odpowiedział. - Spotkajmy się za tydzień. O tej samej porze , w tym samym miejscu. Teraz nie mam już czasu. Do zobaczenia. _____ Byłam nieco w szoku po całym tym spotkaniu. Dziadek był naprawdę podejrzany. Intrygowało mnie to ,ale zarazem niepokoiło. Razem z Jake'iem wracałam powoli do domu. - Pann... - przerwał ciszę chłopak - Wiesz...Nie odpowiedziałaś mi jeszcze... - Odpowiedziałam? Na co? - N-no wiesz... Na to co ci wtedy wyznałem... - chłopak był strasznie skrępowany. - Ach... To... - przegryzłam wargę. Kompletnie o tym nie myślałam , nie miałam czasu - Wybacz. Przypomniało mi się,że miałam jeszcze wpaść do Seraphine.Wrócę później! - znalazłam sobie wymówkę i uciekłam ,aby wywinąć się z niezręcznej sytuacji. Rozdział 13 Tydzień czasu później spotkałam się z dziadkiem. Porozmawialiśmy trochę dłużej niż poprzednim razem. Dowiedziałam się nieco o tym, co robił przez tyle lat. Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa mogąc z nim pogadać. - Pewnie pamiętasz, że twoja mama ma niedługo urodziny. Chciałbym ,żebyś poleciała ze mną do Chin. Zrobimy jej niespodziankę - zaproponował staruszek. - A co ze szkołą? - Nie martw się. To się załatwi. Chcesz świętować z mamą jej urodziny, prawda? - No tak. - Więc poleć ze mną. Załatwię wszystko u rodziny Coriolis'ów (wreszcie wybrałam nazwisko dla Jake'a c': ). - Dobrze - po dłuższym zawahaniu odpowiedziałam. Wróciłam do domu. Zaczęłam się pakować, ponieważ samolot odlatuje jutro. Wyskoczyłam jeszcze kupić jakiś prezent dla mamy. Nie mogłam doczekać się ,kiedy ją zobaczę. _______ - Będziemy za tobą tęsknić. Spakowałaś wszystko? - ciocia chciała być pewna ,że niczego nie zapomnę. - Wszystko - uśmiechnęłam się - Ach, ciociu , gdzie jest Jake? - zapytałam się ,bo nie było go podczas kolacji. - Nie wiem, nic mi nie mówił. Pewnie niedługo wróci. Powinnaś pójść już spać. Musisz być jutro wyspana. - Tak... Więc dobranoc - ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. Wpełzłam pod kołdrę. Wzrok wlepiłam w biały, nudny sufit. Jeszcze zanim zasnęłam uslyszałam ,jak Jake wchodzi do domu. Wydawało mi się ,że był przez coś rozzłoszczony. Długo nie wytrzymałam i krótko po tym zasnęłam. Rano obudziłam się o odpowiedniej porze. Gdy zeszłam na dół okazało się ,że Jake wyszedł już do szkoły. To oznaczało ,że niestety nie zdążę się z nim pożegnać. Zjadłam powoli śniadanie i upewniłam się ,że wszystko zabrałam. Nadszedł czas ,aby jechać na lotnisko. Na miejscu wszystko zostało załatwione i wsiadłam do samolotu. Około pół godziny później wzniosłam się wysoko nad ziemię. ________ Samolot wylądował. Wróciłam do mojej ojczyzny. Na lotnisku nikt nie czekał. Najwidoczniej dziadek naprawdę poważnie podchodził do tej niespodzianki i nikogo nie powiadomił. Taksówką dojechaliśmy do domu. Stanęłam przed drzwiami. Bardzo się denerwowałam. Po chwili zawachania nacisnęłam dzwonek.. Drzwi zaskrzypiały i powoli się otworzyły. Ujrzałam jakże dobrze znaną mi postać - tatę. Gdy ujrzał mnie, zabrakło mu słów, a natomiast ,gdy zobaczył dziadka o mało nie dostał zawału. Zza jego pleców wyłoniła się również mama. Spojrzała na dziadka. Była zszokowana, widziałam to po jej twarzy. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. - T-t-tata? - upewniła się, jej głos się załamał. - Tak - dziadek pokiwał głową. - To naprawdę ty. T-ty żyjesz... - bardzo sie rozczuliłam ,gdy zobaczyłam jak się rozpłakała. Zanim doszła do siebie minęło trochę czasu. Weszliśmy do salonu i porozmawialiśmy przy herbacie. Nadeszła pora powrotu babci. W pokoju zapadła cisza. Czekaliśmy aż wejdzie, aby zobaczyć jej reakcję. Stawiła pierwszy krok wchodząc do pomieszczenia, lecz zatrzymała się. Zobaczyła dziadka. Zakryła usta dłońmi. Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo. Podeszłam do niej bliżej. Dziadek wstał z kanapy i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Mama zaprowadziła babcię na fotel. Rozmowa zaczęła się powolutku rozwijać. __________ Wieczorem, po rodzinnej kolacji, wyszłam na spacer, aby trochę powspominać okolicę. Myślałam nad tym jak dużo zmieniło się w moim życiu w ostatnim czasie. To ... wszystkie tajemnice... i pojawienie się dziadka. W sumie trudno było to wszystko posklejać w całość. Postanowiłam ,że za wszelką cenę dowiem się o co chodzi w tym wszystkim. Pochłonięta myślami ,wolno przemierzałam park. - Pann! Słup! - nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos za swoimi plecami. Ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i odciągnął na bok. - J-Jake?... - Głupia, prawie weszłaś w słup - mówił zdyszny. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - Jak tylko przyszłem do szkoły ułyszałem ,że wyjeżdżasz i nie wybaczyłbym sobie jakbym się z toba nie pożegnał. Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś? Myślałem ,że cię już nie zobaczę... - nagle poczułam jak chłopak łapie mnie w talii i przyciaga do siebie. Nagle, pocałunek. W jednej sekundzie cały świat się zatrzymał. Nie słyszałam już nic. Poczułam delikatne ciepło w sercu. Na chwilę przestałam myśleć - kompletna pustka w głowie. Gdy oddalił sie ode mnie gapiłam się zaskoczona na jego zarumienioną twarz. - A-a-ale Jake... Ja przyleciałam tu tylko... na kilka dni... - wykrztusiłam bardzo cicho i nieśmiało. - Na kilka dni? Więc leciałem tyle drogi na nic?! - Jake wydawał się załamany, a może i nawet zły. - Przepraszam... - Nie ,to nie twoja wina... - uspakajał mnie - Nie czujesz jak jest zimno? Wracajmy do domu - złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął ze sobą. Po całym wieczorze miałam mętlik w głowie. Było naprawdę późno ,kiedy udało mi się zasnąć. Rozdział 14 - Powinniście wpaść do tutejszej biblioteki. Może znajdziecie tam coś ciekawego - zaproponował dziadek przy śniadaniu. - Myślę,że to dobry pomysł. Pójdźmy jeszcze przed obiadem - zwróciłam się do Jake'a siedzącego naprzeciwko. Nie pamiętam,kiedy ostatnio byłam tak bardzo szczęśliwa. Po dłuższym czasie mogłam zjeść posiłek z moją rodziną. Czułam się cudownie. Chciałam,aby te chwile trwały dłużej,ale też tęskniłam za Paryżem. Naprawdę trudno było mi wybrać pomiędzy Francją a Chinami. - W samochodzie coś znowu się popsuło. Tym razem chyba jednak pojadę z tym do mechanika - tata rozpoczął rozmowę z mamą. - Może mógłbym jakoś pomóc? Znam się trochę na mechanice - w dialog wciął się Jake. - Właśnie. Ma swój własny skuter,więc jest w tym obeznany - dopowiedziałam. - Naprawdę? - Tak, może dałbym radę naprawić - uśmiechnął się chłopak. - Naprawdę ci dziękuję - tata świetnie dogadywał się z Jake'iem. - Pann ma bardzo mądrego chłopaka - roześmiała się mama. - Będzie z niego dobry zięć - roześmiał się i tata. - Mamo,tato...ale...to nie tak... - skrępowana powiedziałam półgłosem,a następnie spojrzałam na Jake'a. Cały czas promiennie się uśmiechał. Nie zareagował zbyt szczególnie,więc nie wiedziałam co chodziło mu po głowie. Niech rodzice jeszcze ślub najlepiej zaplanują... Coś za bardzo się pospieszyli z tym "chłopakiem". Co jak co,ale poczułam się niezręcznie. Nie wiedziałam zresztą jakie dokładnie są nasze relacje. Po śniadaniu,tak jak wcześniej postanowiłam,poszłam do biblioteki. Jake oczywiście nie, ponieważ miał pomóc przy samochodzie. Budynek biblioteki był duży i dosyć stary. Posiadał 2 piętra. Gdy byłam mała i pewnego razu poszłam tam z rodzicami o mało się nie zgubiłam. W środku znajdywała się niezliczona ilość książek. Regały można nazwać istnym labiryntem. Oczywiście wszystko jest oznakowane w jakim dziale z książkami się obecnie znajdujemy,lecz nadal jest duża szansa zgubienia się. Przeszłam do lektur z interesującym mnie tematem i zaczęłam przeglądanie. Przejrzałam większość książek, nic szczególnego nie znalazłam. Zostało mi tylko kilka najwyższych półek. Z trudem wspinałam się na palcach. Jak to cudownie być małą. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam byłam strasznie niska. - Proszę - usłyszałam nad sobą. Jake sięgnął po album,który usiłowałam zdobyć. - Musisz pić więcej mleka,żeby podrosnąć - zaśmiał się dogryzając. - Cicho, piję wystarczająco dużo mleka - odpowiedziałam, po chwili byłam całkowicie pochłonięta czytaniem. - Uważaj,bo jeszcze wciągnie cię do środka ten album. - Ciiii, znalazłam coś ciekawego. -Co takiego? - Jakieś znaki, przypominają hieroglify ,ale raczej nimi nie są. Wspomniane jest tu coś o . - Wiesz co znaczą te znaki? - No nie, czy ja wyglądam na specjalistkę od tego? - Gdyby tak dać ci kitel to w sumie... Nawet ,nawet... - Możesz odpowiedzieć jak normalny, stabilny psychicznie człowiek? - Więc nie jestem normalny? -chłopak drażnił się dalej. Sprawę brałam na poważnie, więc nie zamierzałam odpowiadać. - No dobrze, dobrze. Tylko się nie denerwuj - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Wydaje mi się ,że brakuje tu jakiejś strony. Wypożyczę ten album i zajmę się tym w domu. Zdaje się ,że jest już dosyć późno,a nadal nie jadłam obiadu. - No to wracajmy - Jake posłał znowu pogodny uśmiech w moją stronę. _____________ Gdy weszliśmy do domu odrazu pognałam do kuchni. - Egh, nic nie ma... - powiedziałam zawiedziona zaglądając do lodówki. - Umieram z głodu,a w domu nikogo nie ma,żeby coś ugotować. - Ja jestem - powiedział Jake. - Ty? - zapytałam zdziwiona. - Ty umiesz gotować? Jakoś w to nie wierzę - zaśmiałam się lekko. - Jeszcze się zdziwisz - odpowiedział i sięgnął po różowy fartuch mamy. Przyznam,że wyglądał w nim niezwykle uroczo. Przygotował potrzebne składniki i zaczął gotowanie. Wszystkie ilości wymierzał z dokładnością,a warzywa kroił w idealną kostkę. Przyglądałam się temu z dużym szokiem. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała,że on umie cokolwiek ugotować. Po niecałej godzinie czasu danie było gotowe. - Skończone! - odetchnął z radością Jake. - Szybko, nakładaj - pospieszałam go. W brzuchu burczało mi już naprawdę głośno. - Nie popędzaj mnie, cierpliwości - odpowiedział, nabrał trochę mąki i rzucił nią we mnie. - Przestań, co ty robisz!? Jestem cała od mąki! - No i dobrze - śmiał się chłopak. - Ugh - wzięłam mąkę i rzuciłam nią w niego. - Sama chciałaś - po tych słowach zaczęła się walka na mąkę. Zapomniałam o wszystkim i całkowicie zajęłam się zabawą. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy kiedy cała kuchnia zmieniła kolor na biały. Nagle do domu wrócili rodzice i cóż... nie wiedzieliśmy jak się wytłumaczyć... - Co tu się stało?... - mama z niedowierzaniem przemierzała wzrokiem pomieszczenie. - Emm... My... tak jakby...gotowaliśmy? - odpowiedziałam. - No to dużo bałaganu narobiliście - tata się zaśmiał. Naszczęście rodzice podeszli do tego z dystansem. Razem z Jake'iem zaczęliśmy sprzątać. Zanim skończyliśmy zeszła nam ponad godzina. - Coś nam nie wyszło. Zapiekanka jest już całkowicie zimna - chłopak zmęczony opadł na kanapę. Mimo wszystko oboje nadal mieliśmy dobre humory. - Podgrzejmy ją, bo jednak jestem jeszcze bardziej głodna. - Okej. _______________ Nazajutrz zajęłam się kserowaniem stron albumu, ponieważ nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu, bo w nocy wracaliśmy już do Paryża i musiałam oddać album do biblioteki. Nie zdążyłam jeszcze porozmawiać z dziadkiem o moim znalezisku. Wieczorem wszyscy razem udaliśmy się na lotnisko, tam się pożegnaliśmy. Niedługo potem weszliśmy do samolotu. Czas ponownie opuścić Chiny. Po męczącym locie wreszcie wróciliśmy do Francji. Przez różnicę czasu byłam wyczerpana,dlatego też zdrzemnęłam się w swoim pokoju. ______________ Dwa dni później przyszedł czas,aby pójść do szkoły. Na miejscu wszyscy wesoło mnie powitali i pytali jak minęła mi podróż oraz co u moich rodziców. W czasie przerwy udałam się do łazienki, gdzie zastałam Lou. - Mam sprawę - powiedziała ozięble. - J-jaką? - spytałam nieco niepewnie. - Chodzi o Jake'a... Bo wiesz, tak się zastanawiam... Co was łączy? - dziewczyna zabijała mnie wzrokiem. - Ymm, nooo... - Tylko mi nie mów,że nie wiesz! Ja się staram,a ty co?! Nic nie robisz! Zupełnie nic! - P-przepraszam... - odpowiedziałam cicho. - Nie chcę twoich przeprosin! W przeddzień twojego wyjazdu przymilałam się do Jake'a. Wszystko,żeby mnie zauważył! A on co? Potraktował mnie jak powietrze! Poniosło mnie i wykrzyczałam mu prosto w twarz co myślę. Naprawdę się wkurzył! Powiedział,że zachowuję się dziecinnie i na siłę próbuję sprawić,aby mnie polubił - Lou co chwilę podnosiła głos. Tak myślałam i doszłam do wniosku, że więc to chyba dlatego wrócił wtedy do domu w złym humorze. - Natomiast w dniu,kiedy wyleciałaś do Chin spróbowałam ponownie. Zaczepiłam go w szkole,ale powiedział, że się spieszy. Próbowałam go zatrzymać. Ostatecznie nawet go przytuliłam,aby został! Ale on mnie odepchnął i ze wściekłością kazał mi się odczepić. Poczułam się naprawdę źle! Nie wiesz jak to jest! - ostatnie zdania dziewczyna wykrzyczała bardzo głośno. Nawet nie spostrzegłam,kiedy zbiegł się tak duży tłum gapiów. Nagle Lou zamachnęła się i uderzyła mnie w twarz. - Nie cierpię cię! - krzyczała. Gdy chciała uderzyć mnie jeszcze raz do łazienki z prędkością światła wbiegł Jake i stanął jej na drodze. - No dalej, uderz - Lou jednak zrezygnowała - Chodź, Pann - chłopak pociągnął mnie za sobą ignorując karmelowowłosą. Jeszcze zanim wyszliśmy zdążyłam kątem oka spojrzeć na Louane. Zobaczyłam łzy w jej oczach i w sumie zrobiło mi się jej szkoda. - Idziemy do pielęgniarki. Napewno ma lód, przyłożysz go sobie do policzka i ból będzie mniejszy. - Naprawdę nie trzeba, nie boli aż tak - uspokajałam Jake'a. - Mimo wszystko chodźmy. - D-dobrze. 'Rozdział 15' Po lekcjach razem z Jake'iem wyszliśmy ze szkoły. - Nie jedziesz skuterem? - spytałam. - Nie, popsuł się i dzisiaj wyjątkowo idę na pieszo. - Ach tak... Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś nawołuje imię mojego towarzysza. Obróciłam się. - Jake! - ujrzałam jakichś nadchodzących chłopaków, pewnie byli z klasy Jake'a. - Idziesz już do domu? - Tak - odpowiedział chłopak. - Widzę,że masz towarzyszkę - jeden z nich uśmiechnął się puszczając do mnie oczko. - Podwiózłbyś swoją dziewczynę, a nie wleczesz ją za sobą - odezwał się śmiejący, inny głos. - Po pierwsze - nie wlokę jej za sobą, po drugie - mój skuter się zepsuł. - Spoko, spoko. My już lecimy, do jutra. Byłam trochę zmieszana. Nazwali mnie jego dziewczyną? Jake nie sprzeciwił się temu? Uh, nie rozumiałam niczego. Nasze relacje były bardzo niepewne i zagmatwane.Chyba powinnam na poważnie porozmawiać z Jake'iem... ________ Po wróceniu do domu zjedliśmy obiad. Następnie udałam się do swojego pokoju. Postanowiłam zabrać się za hieroglify,które znalazłam w Chinach. Poszperałam nieco w internecie. Przez całe popołudnie nic, lecz w pewnym momencie znalazłam jeden blog, a na nim wpis, który mniej więcej zawierał to czego szukałam. Podobno w muzeum, które znajdywało się niedaleko pracował mężczyzna, który był bardzo dobrze obeznany w temacie. Uznałam, że warto by było udać się do niego. _________ W nocy się przebudziłam. Coraz częściej śniły mi się tajemnicze sny. Raczej nazwałabym je koszmarami. Były nadzwyczaj rzeczywiste. Nie wiedziałam co znaczyły. Może miały mi coś przekazać? Postanowiłam pójść do kuchni, ponieważ zaschło mi w gardle. Przyznam, że bałam się teraz chodzić w tych ciemnościach... Mimo wszystko wyszłam na korytarz. Tak, jak przewidziałam. Było strasznie ciemno. Na chwilę wstrzymałam oddech, aby przemieścić się jak najciszej.Ostrożnie zeszłam po schodach. Weszłam do kuchni. W pewnej chwili poczułam jak ktoś zasłania mi dłonią usta. Naprawdę się wystraszyłam. Na początku próbowałam się wyrwać, ale nagle ujrzałam, że tym kimś jest Jake. - Cśiii, to tylko ja - szepnął. - Nie skradaj się aż tak... - Czemu nie śpisz? - spytał. - Chciałam się czegoś napić. A poza tym... miałam tak jakby koszar... - odpowiedziałam - Naprawdę? - chłopak lekko się zaśmiał, lecz po chwili przestał. - Chodź - pociągnął mnie za sobą. - Co? Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? - Nie chcesz spać? - Nie no, chcę... - Więc nic nie mów, tylko chodź - weszliśmy do pokoju Jake'a. Chłopak usiadł na krześle. - Kładź się, a ja będę cię pilnować, żebyś spała już do rana. - Ale- - Po prostu się połóż - upierał się. - D-dobrze - wpełzłam pod kołdrę. Wlepiłam wzrok w ścianę. Jakoś nie umiałam zasnąć. - Jake? - Hm? - A ty? Nie będziesz spać? - Nie. - Ale powinieneś... - Po prostu nie jestem śpiący. - Nie będzie ci zimno? - Nie. - Może przykryj się przynajmniej czymś? - Nie trzeba. Idź spać. - Nie chce mi się spać. - Zdecyduj się w końcu. - Nie pójdę spać. Jeśli ty nie to ja też. - Ech, Pann, proszę cię... - Jake usiadł obok mnie, a następnie się położył. Patrzałam na niego zaskoczona. - Będziesz teraz spać? - mówił nieco zniecierpliwiony. - C-co... Tak... - Śmiało, weź kołdrę. Ja będę miał koc. - Okej. ________ Poranek zleciał tak, jak zawsze. Śniadanie, pomaganie cioci, wyjście do sklepu i inne codzienne rzeczy. Jeszcze przed południem siedziałam w autobusie i byłam w drodze do muzeum. Dotarłam. Weszłam przez duże, szklane drzwi. Poszłam w kierunku recepcji. - Przepraszam, gdzie znajdę pana Arnauda? - zapytałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Drugie piętro. Sala na samym końcu, po prawej. - Dziękuję - podziękowałam i ruszyłam wyznaczoną drogą. Weszłam do pomieszczenia, w którym zastałam mężczyznę średniego wzrostu, o ciemnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Na ogół wyglądał przyjaźnie. Podeszłam do niego. - Dzień dobry, nazywam się Pann. Mam do pana sprawę. - Och, dzień dobry. W czym mogę ci pomóc panienko? - Mam tutaj ten album. Są w nim dziwne znaki. Raczej nie wyglądają na hieroglify. Co pan o tym sądzi? Przyjrzy się pan temu? - Pewnie. Daj mi chwilę - Mężczyzna jednak siedział nad tłumaczeniem dłużej niż przewidział.- Mam! - nagle, po jakiejś godzinie ,oderwał wzrok od albumu. Następnie wziął kartkę, zapisał całą przetłumaczoną treść i oddał mi album. - Naprawdę panu dziękuję, nie wiem co bym bez pana zrobiła. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję i do widzenia - pożegnałam się po czym wyszłam z budynku. Idąc powoli chodnikiem odczytałam tekst na kartce. "Niewielu o tym wie,lecz istnieją pewne grupy miraculów. Przez stulecia spotykają się w tajemnicy. Dlaczego? Tego nikt dokładnie nie wie. U jednych główną mocą jest coś związanego z ziemią, u drugich z ogniem, natomiast u jeszcze innych z wodą ,czy też wiatrem. W grupach tych panuje równość. Nie ma lidera lub kogoś o jakimś wyższym stanowisku. Wszyscy mają te same prawa. Lecz nie jest już tak wesoło w przypadku zdrady. Zmowa z wrogiem czy też coś podobnego są nie do przyjęcia. Takowy zdrajca zostaje natychmiast zatrzymany i umieszczony w specjalnym więzieniu. Członkowie grup nie tolerują kłamstw przede wszystkim dlatego, że aby być zgraną drużyną i walczyć ze złem muszą mieć bezgraniczne zaufanie do siebie. Jeśli chodzi o to, która grupa jest tą dominującą - te informację nie są znane. Jednak przypuszcza się, że grupa kierująca czasem ma największe możliwości. Nie chodzi tu już o któryś z żywiołów. Mowa jest tu o czasie, czymś nad czym przeciętny człowiek nie ma panowania. Można jedynie wyobrażać sobie jak wiele zdziałać może grupa ludzi z możliwością manipulowania czasem. Możliwe, że nawet już podczas połączenia mocy dwóch bohaterów można zdziałać dużo rzeczy. Co dopiero przy kilkunastu osobach..." Skończyłam czytać z wstrzymanym oddechem. To wszystko prawda? Nie wiedziałam kompletnie co myśleć. W mojej głowie panowała totalna pustka. Czułam się jakby wyprano mi mózg. Rozdział 16: Pokomplikowanie - część 1 Kartkę schowałam do torby. Szłam tym chodnikiem i rozmyślałam nad wszystkim. Cały czas miałam pustkę w głowie. Żadnych pomysłów co do tego. Przechodziłam przez park aż w pewnym momencie wpadłam na Jake'a. - O Jake, dokąd idziesz? - spytałam z ciekawości. - Właśnie wracałem od znajomego. A poza tym miałem właśnie do ciebie zadzwonić, ponieważ mam bilety do zoo i chciałem zapytać czy poszlibyśmy razem. Co ty na to? - Pewnie - uśmiechnęłam się. Pomyślałam, że to dobry pomysł, aby się wyluzować. _________ Pospacerowaliśmy rozmawiając i oglądając zwierzęta. Natomiast później zatrzymaliśmy się i usiedliśmy na ławce. - Zobacz, twoi przyjaciele - Jake wskazał na wybieg, na którym ujrzałam pandy. - Och, nie wiedziałam , że w tutejszym zoo są pandy. Ale są śliczne - zaśmiałam się wesoło. - Wiesz... - zaczął chłopak. - Chciałem o czymś porozmawiać. - O czym? - Chodzi o to... o nasze relacje... - Relacje? - Tak. A dokładniej chciałbym cię spytać o to czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną... - powiedział z lekką niepewnością w głosie. - D-d-dziewczyną? - Oczywiście zrozumiem jeśli się nie chcesz! To twoja decyzja. - Nie, to nie tak. Znaczy... chcę. Chętnie zostanę twoją dziewczyną - uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało nieco zarumieniona. - Jak się cieszę - Jake odetchnął z ulgą jednocześnie się zaśmiewając. Niedługo potem uznaliśmy, że pora wracać. Szliśmy powoli w kierunku domu, gdy nagle przed nami wyskoczył mężczyzna w ciemnoszarym kostiumie i masce. Nie wydawał się przyjaźnie nastawiony. Tak, jak sądziłam, zaatakował nas. Rzucał w nas jakimiś portalami. Ciężko było je opisać (wykorzystam Marana również na potrzeby tego opowiadania, ale nie będzie on dokładnie taki sam jak w Mysterious Miracuous). Czyżby miał moc związaną z czasem? W pewnym momencie przypomniało mi się coś. Przecież w tłumaczeniu było, że jeśli połączy się dwie moce można zdziałać wielkie rzeczy! Postanowiłam, że spróbuję. Zaryzykuję. Zbliżyłam się powoli. - Pann! - Jake wołał próbując mnie zatrzymać, ale było za późno. Byłam tego pewna. To była moja szansa. Szybko użyłam swojej mocy w tym samym czasie co mężczyzna. Moce się zderzyły. Wszystko dobrze, czas się zatrzymał, ale... coś tu nie grało. Czułam, że coś było inaczej. Nie umiałam określić co. Po prostu miałam takie odczucie. Zanim się zorientowałam minęło 10 sekund, lecz czas nie powrócił do normy. Nadal stał w miejscu... Kompletnie nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Coś popsułam? Może to tylko chwilowe? A co jeśli nie? Zaczynałam panikować. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk kroków. Obróciłam się. - Witam - usłyszałam, a następnie zamarłam. Ujrzałam pana Arnauda. Człowieka, który pomógł mi w tłumaczeniu. W pewnej chwili zaczął się szyderczo podśmiewać. Przeszły mnie dreszcze. Już nie było wokół niego tak bardzo przyjemnej aury. - O co tu chodzi? Kim pan jest? - zapytałam zachowując dystans. - Ach, więc jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś? - nie przestawał się śmiać. - C-c-co ma pan na myśli? - zapytałam niepewnie. - Hmm, może ci trochę podpowiem... Kartka z tłumaczeniem. - Kartka? A co z nią nie tak? - na chwilę się zawiesiłam. Próbowałam cokolwiek zrozumieć. Co niby miało być nie tak z tłumaczeniem? Ominął coś? Nie przetłumaczył do końca? Może nie przetłumaczył ważnej części? Skoro zatrzymałam czas, a on nadal mógł się poruszać coś musiało być na rzeczy... Miał moc? Czy to możliwe, aby to on był tym złoczyńcą? Dokładnie przeanalizowałam każdy szczegół, lecz na nic nie mogłam wpaść. - Pomylił się pan w tłumaczeniu? Źle pan coś zinterpretował? - Heh, dobrze kombinujesz, dobrze. Jednak to nie to. - Może pan przestać owijać w bawełnę? Kim pan wogóle jest!? - Skoro chcesz wiedzieć - przerwał mówienie. Nagle ujrzałam jak się przemienia. Osłupiałam. Jednak rzeczywiście to on był tym złoczyńcą z wcześniej. - Nazywam się Maran. Nie pomyślałaś, że to co przetłumaczyłem mogło być nieprawdą...? - N-nieprawdą? Więc pan to wszystko wymyślił? Dlaczego?! - Spójrz - mężczyzna jakby coś wyczarował. W pewnej chwili znalazłam się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie wyglądało to mi na jakiś dom, raczej wydawało mi się, że to szpital. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Było to coś w rodzaju poczekalni. Około 10 krzeseł stało pod ścianą. Na jednym z nich siedział mały chłopiec o ciemnych włosach. Dałabym mu 4, może 5 lat. Głowę miał spuszczoną. Sprawiał wrażenie lekko przybitego. Spytałam się go co się stało, lecz nie reagował. Spróbowałam jeszcze raz - nadal nic. Nie słyszał mnie? Stałam się niewidzialna? Miałam tylko obserwować? Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia weszła dosyć młoda kobieta ubrana w bladoróżową sukienkę oraz żakiet. Włosy upięte miała w luźny koczek. Jej wyraz twarzy był łagodny. Kobieta wyglądała mi na miłą oraz opiekuńczą. Usiadła obok chłopca, a następnie wzięła go na kolana. - Synku, na jakiś czas będziesz musiał zamieszkać, gdzieś indziej niż mama. Myślę, że dasz radę - powiedziała czule. Dziecko niewinnie patrzyło się na kobietę swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Miałam dręczące wrażenie, że widziałam już tą twarz. Nie dawało mi to spokoju, ale też kompletnie nie wiedziałam kogo mi przypominał. Matka wstała. Natomiast inna kobieta ubrana trochę jak naukowiec zaprowadziła chłopczyka do innego pomieszczenia. Z mamą został pewien mężczyzna. - Nie musisz się aż tak martwić. Nic mu się będzie. Jake to silny chłopak - zszokowana nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co usłyszałam. Więc... to był Jake?! Rozdział 16: Pokomplikowanie - część 2 - Spójrz - mężczyzna jakby coś wyczarował. W pewnej chwili znalazłam się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Około 10 krzeseł stało pod ścianą. Na jednym z nich siedział mały chłopiec o ciemnych włosach. Spytałam się go co się stało, lecz nie reagował. Miałam tylko obserwować? Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia weszła dosyć młoda kobieta. - Synku, na jakiś czas będziesz musiał zamieszkać gdzieś indziej niż mama. Myślę, że dasz radę - powiedziała czule. - Nie musisz się aż tak martwić. Nic mu się będzie. Jake to silny chłopak - powiedział mężczyzna. Zszokowana nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co usłyszałam. Więc... to był Jake?! - Jak miałabym się nie martwić? To nadal dziecko. - Chodźmy. Da sobie radę. - w tym samym momencie zakręciło mi się w głowie i straciłam przytomność. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Pomrugałam kilka razy. Znajdowałam się w innym miejscu. Nie wróciłam do normalności. Była to... jakby to nazwać... nicość? Niczego tu nie było. Ani jednej żywej duszy. Tylko ja. Powoli wstałam. Rozejrzałam się dokładniej. Nagle ujrzałam wyłaniającą się z ciemności postać. Na samym początku się przestraszyłam, lecz gdy była coraz bliżej zorientowałam się, że była to kobieta z wcześniej...Prawdziwa matka Jake'a? - Halo? Słyszy mnie pani? - zapytałam. - Ach, witaj... - wyglądała jakby... jakby nie było w niej życia, widziałam to w jej oczach. - Co pani tutaj robi? Co... ja tu robię? - Nic szczególnego. Po prostu jesteśmy. - Miałam na myśli... Co to za miejsce? - Miejsce, gdzie nie trzeba się o nic martwić. Miejsce bez cierpienia i smutków. - Może pani odpowiedzieć bardziej... po ludzku? Ma pani na myśli... n-niebo? - Nie, nie, nie niebo. To nie to. - Więc co? - Nic o co trzeba się martwić. - Jest stąd wyjście? - spytałam nieco zaniepokojona. Kobieta przez chwilę się zawahała. - Nie wiem... Nagle obraz zaczął mi się rozmazywać. - Zaraz! Nie. Chcę jeszcze porozmawiać! - lecz było już za późno. Znalazłam się w jakimś lesie. Ptaki ćwierkały. Niebo nie było zbyt ciemne, ale też niezbyt jasne. Wyglądało mi to na świt. Nad ziemią wisiała jeszcze lekka mgła. Sceneria wokół mnie wyglądała czarująco. Czułam jakby drzewa były zaczarowane, a w powietrzu unosiła się magia. Zrobiłam kilka kroków naprzód. W pobliżu nikogo nie było. Powoli kroczyłam przed siebie aż do chwili, gdy dotarłam do drewnianego mostku. Po drugiej stronie rzeczki zobaczyłam wioskę. Starałam się zachowywać niepodejrzanie, aby nie zostać uznaną za intruza. Przeszłam przez mostek. Rozejrzałam się z niepewnością. W którą stronę pójść? - Zgubiłaś się? - w pewnej chwili usłyszałam młody głos za sobą. Obróciłam się. Zobaczyłam niską dziewczynkę. Wyglądała na mniej więcej 10 lat. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, w odcieniu jasnego blondu. Ubrana była w wiosenną, bladozieloną sukienkę. Przypominała mi trochę jakąś wróżkę. - Ech? T-tak... - Hmm... - pochyliła głowę w bok jakby nad czymś się zastanawiała. - Jak się nazywasz? - nagle zapytała. - P-pann. - Ach tak... Wiesz, chyba gdzieś cię już widziałam - oznajmiła. - Widziałaś...? - Taaa. Hmm... - zamyśliła się. - Ach! Już wiem. Historia o chińskiej księżniczce czasu! - C-chińskiej księżniczce czasu? - Księżniczce lub strażniczce. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. - O czym jest ta historia? - Jest o chińskiej księżniczce... lub strażniczce! Która panuje nad czasem. Pilnuje, aby żadna sekunda lub minuta nigdzie nie uciekła. Podobno kiedyś w naszej wiosce zapanował chaos i to ona wszystkich uratowała. Niby historia pewnego razu się powtórzy i księżniczka (lub strażniczka!) pojawi się w wiosce ponownie. - Rozumiem. Ale co to ma związanego ze mną...? - Chodzi o to, że wyglądasz zupełnie jak ona! - S-skąd jesteś tego pewna? - Widziałam ją w książce. Mówię ci, wyglądasz jak ona! - Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Najprawdopodobniej zwykły zbieg okoliczności... -Może, ale co jeśli nie? - Wątpię... - Tak wogóle to nie przedstawiłam ci się jeszcze. Nazywam się Mi. - Miło cię poznać. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam jak ktoś coś woła. - Mi! Gdzie jesteś? - ujrzałam chłopaka w moim wieku idącego drogą naprzeciwko. - Tutaj! - Wreszcie cię znalazłem. Stało się coś strasznego. - Co takiego? - Jake zniknął. Jego mama też! - rozmawiali o Jake'u? Więc musiałam znajdować się w bardzo krótkim czasie po tamtej scenie... - Co!? Ale jak? Dlaczego? - Ludzie powiedzieli mi tylko, że prawdopodobnie już tu nie wrócą . Nie zdradzili żadnych szczegółów. - Hugo, musimy ich zatrzymać! - To i tak na nic. Już za późno. - Ale... - Mi przestała mówić. Na jej policzku ujrzałam spływającą łzę. - Zaraz, zaraz... kto to? - chłopak spojrzał na mnie. - Chińska księżniczka czasu - szlochając odpowiedziała dziewczynka. - Jaka znowu księżniczka? - Mówi, że nazywa się Pann, ale wygląda zupełnie jak ta księżniczka. Więc wierzę, że to ona. - Co ty znowu pleciesz? - Na pewno przyszła nam pomóc odzyskać Jake'a - Mi płakała coraz bardziej. - Uspokój się i chodźmy do domu. - D-dobrze - oboje obrócili się i mięli już pójść. - Eee, przepraszam... Tak się składa, że wogóle nie znam okolicy i- - Chodź - chłopak odpowiedział zanim dokończyłam zdanie. - Dziękuję... Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy do jakiejś chatki. Weszliśmy do środka. Usiedliśmy przy stole. - Na szczęście nikogo nie ma w domu. Mi , spróbuj poszukać Jake'a i jego mamę na Ziemii. - Dobrze. -Na Ziemii? Więc nie jesteśmy na Ziemii? - zapytałam zaskoczona. - Nie. - Więc gdzie? - W równoległym świecie. Naprawdę tu jesteś, a nie wiesz co to za świat? - Hugo zapytał z lekką pogardą. - Trafiłam tu przez przypadek, więc... zresztą to długa historia. - Opowiesz ją nam później. Teraz, Mi, szukaj. - Jak ona ma znaleźć ich w innym świecie? - To jej moc. - Ach tak... - nagle coś sobie przypomniałam. - Hej, a mogłabyś poszukać kogoś dla mnie? - Nie wydaje mi się- - Nie, dobrze, poszukam - dziewczynka się zgodziła. - Dziękuję - ucieszyłam się. - Gdzie mam szukać? - Paryż. Kwiecień... 2016 rok. - 2016? - T-tak. - Niby po co ci to? - powiedział chłopak. - Emm... Tak się składa, że pochodzę z tamtych czasów... - Co!? - oboje równo wydali dźwięk zszokowania. - Chciałabym, żebyś zobaczyła co się dzieje teraz przy ratuszu. - O-okej... - Mi zamknęła oczy. - I co? - Widzę jakiegoś chłopaka. Ale coś tu nie gra... Dlaczego wszystko stoi w miejscu? - Um... Wydaje mi się, że to przeze mnie. - Opowiedz wszystko - Hugo nagle zmienił nastawienie. - Ok. Epilog Opowiedziałam o wszystkim Hugo i Mi. Wysłuchali mnie z uwagą i w skupieniu. - Myślę, że warto by było pójść do domu Jake'a. Może znaleźlibyśmy jakieś wskazówki - zaproponował Hugo. - Zgadzam się, chodźmy - odpowiedziałam. Weszliśmy do domu i rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła. W zlewozmywaku w kuchni zobaczyłam w połowie umyte naczynia, natomiast na blacie wpół pokrojoną marchew, tak, jakby ktoś nagle przestał ją kroić. Promienie słońca padały przez okno na stolik pokryty z lekka wygniecionym obrusem. W powietrzu unosił się kurz. Przeszukałam dokładnie pomieszczenie. Nic nie znalazłam, więc udałam się do pokoju obok - salonu. Był dosyć przestronny i raczej w wiejskim stylu. Na ścianach wisiały różnorodne obrazy, a na meblach można było spostrzec ładne i zadbane kwiaty w pięknych wazonach. Na niewielkiej etażerce niedaleko sofy zauważyłam gazetę. Sięgnęłam po nią. Nic nadzwyczajnego, zwykły, nudny, szary papier. Gdy miałam już ją odkładać , nagle, spoza stron, wypadła jakaś kartka. Zbadałam ją wzrokiem. Było tam coś o zbiórce pieniędzy w pobliskim kościele. Tym, co zainteresowało mnie najbardziej była data zamieszczona na ulotce. Był to dzień zniknięcia mamy Jake'a, jak i jego samego. Miałam przeczucie, że to jakaś wskazówka. Zawołałam resztę. - Zobaczcie, myślicie, że warto by to sprawdzić? - Wydaje mi się, że tak - powiedział Hugo siadając na fotelu i podpierając ręką głowę. - Skończmy się tu rozglądać i ruszajmy. Niedługo potem znaleźliśmy się na dworze. Odnaleźliśmy właściwą drogę i udaliśmy się w stronę miejsca z kartki. Chciałam jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o co tu chodziło. Nie miałam w ogóle pojęcia, dlaczego tu byłam. Mogłabym po prostu znaleźć sposób na powrót do domu, lecz coś mnie podświadomie zatrzymywało. Nie mogłam tego tak zostawić. Dotarłszy do celu ujrzeliśmy mały kościół, który bardziej przypominał dużą kapliczkę. W pobliżu nie było ani jednej żywej duszy, jak i domów, jedynie las i pole. Powoli weszliśmy do budynku, drzwi zaskrzypiały. W środku również nikogo nie było. Rozejrzeliśmy się dokładnie - normalny kościół. Najwyraźniej moje przeczucia były błędne. Lecz nagle usłyszałam głos Mi. Wskazała palcem na jakieś miejsce. Podeszłam do niej i ujrzałam drzwi. Coś pokusiło mnie, żeby nacisnąć za klamkę. Było otwarte, weszliśmy. Powoli zeszliśmy po nieco stromych schodach prowadzących najprawdopodobniej gdzieś do piwnicy. Byliśmy już na dole, lecz nie mieliśmy jak oświetlić sobie drogi. Postanowiliśmy się nie poddawać i szliśmy dalej po ciemku. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się na końcu korytarza, gdzie znaleźliśmy kolejne drzwi. Otworzyliśmy je i to, co tam zobaczyliśmy naprawdę nas zszokowało. Pomieszczenie było lekko oświetlone, a w nim znajdywała się jakaś duża kapsuła. Nie była przezroczysta, więc nie wiedzieliśmy co było w środku. Na maszynie było umieszczone wiele palących się na czerwono diod, a po prawej stronie znajdował się jakiś zielony guzik. Powoli się zbliżyłam. - Pann, poczekaj! - Hugo szepnął próbując mnie zatrzymać, ale ja nie zwracałam na niego uwagi. Chciałam wiedzieć czym jest ta kapsuła, a przede wszystkim - co w niej jest. Po chwilowym zawahaniu nacisnęłam guzik. Po czym kapsuła wypuściła parę i zaczęła się otwierać. Cofnęłam się dla bezpieczeństwa, poczekałam aż będę w stanie dokładnie zobaczyć środek machiny. Para znikła, a ja ujrzałam coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewała. Matkę Jake'a. Ostrożnie podeszłam do kapsuły. Stałam tuż przed kobietą, która wyglądała jak umarła, lecz raczej żyła, bo widziałam jak jej klatka piersiowa się unosi. Na chwilę obróciłam wzrok w kierunku Mi i Hugo. Stali wpatrzeni we mnie, czekając, aby zobaczyć co zrobię. Z powrotem spojrzałam na mamę Jake'a. Powoli wyciągnęłam rękę w jej kierunku i dotknęłam jej ramienia. Poczułam się tak, jak wtedy, gdy przeniosłam się do tego miejsca. Mrugnęłam i po chwili znalazłam się w nicości, gdzie poprzednio rozmawiałam z kobietą. Postać ta od razu się ukazała. Tym razem na jej twarzy malował się uśmiech, a jej oczy były pełne życia. - Witaj, Pann - przywitała mnie radosnym i ciepłym głosem. - Dzień dobry - odpowiedziałam niepewnie. - Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą dziewczyną, wiesz? Nawet nie jesteś świadoma tego, jak bardzo pomogłaś mnie i Jake'owi! Podziwiam twoją odwagę i to, że doszłaś tak daleko, mało kto by to zrobił. - Co ma pani na myśli mówiąc, że pani pomogłam? - nie wiedziałam co miało to oznaczać. - Chodzi mi o to, że mnie uwolniłaś. Byłam uwięziona w tej nieszczęsnej kapsule już sporo czasu! - Sporo czasu? Ale przecież Hugo i Mi powiedzieli, że pani i Jake zaginęliście dzisiaj... - Ach, to wszytko to jedynie iluzja. - Iluzja? - powtórzyłam nie wiedząc jak to rozumieć. W pewnej chwili zauważyłam, że wróciłyśmy do pomieszczenia z kapsułą. Obróciłam się. Hugo i Mi nie było. Czy mówiąc "iluzja" kobieta miała na myśli to? Nowi przyjaciele, do których zdążyłam się przywiązać mimo, że znałam ich naprawdę krótko, byli jedynie złudzeniem? To wszystko nie było prawdziwe? Poczułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Naprawdę polubiłam tę dwójkę. Mimo, że wiedziałam, że nie mogę liczyć na przyszłość tej znajomości, ponieważ byli oni z zupełnie innego czasu niż ja. W teraźniejszości byliby starsi ode mnie. - Oj, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Teraz będzie tylko lepiej i lepiej. Obiecuję! - pocieszała mnie kobieta. Uśmiechnęłam się. Po chwili poczułam się senna. Nie wiem dokładnie kiedy straciłam świadomość. Obudziłam się w swoim pokoju. Wstałam i zeszłam na dół. Ujrzałam ciocię w kuchni. - Dobrze spałaś? - zapytała. - T-tak - rozkojarzona rozglądałam się , aby skojarzyć jaka była data. Spojrzałam na kalendarz - był 1 dzień po moim przyjeździe do Paryża. Nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć, po zjedzeniu śniadania, poszłam na górę. Przeszłam obok pokoju Jake'a, lecz coś mi tu nie grało. Cofnęłam się i zajrzałam do pomieszczenia. Było puste. Żadnych mebli, niczego. Tak, jakby nigdy nikt tu nie mieszkał. Jak najprędzej pognałam do cioci. - Ciociu, gdzie Jake? Czemu jego pokój jest pusty? - Jake? Kto to? O czym ty mówisz? - kobieta zrobiła zdziwioną minę. - No Jake. Przecież doskonale wiesz o czym mówię. - Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Czy czasami nie masz gorączki? - sprawdziła ręką moje czoło. Wzięłam jej rękę precz i wybiegłam z domu. Musiałam chwilę ochłonąć. Wybrałam się na krótki spacer po sąsiedztwie. Mimo, że próbowałam się uspokoić, nie mogłam. Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie był Jake. O co tu chodziło? Zaczęłam się strasznie niepokoić. Szłam powoli chodnikiem i w pewnej chwili usłyszałam znajomy głos dochodzący z domu, w którym przedtem nikt nie mieszkał. Odwróciłam wzrok, w oknie spostrzegłam Jake'a. - Mamo, na pewno sobie poradzisz? Może ci pomogę? - usłyszałam. Skierowałam swój wzrok na trawnik, gdzie zobaczyłam prawdziwą matkę Jake'a zajmującą się roślinami. - Nie, nie trzeba! - odpowiedziała. W pewnym momencie spostrzegłam, że odwróciła głowę w moją stronę. Serce na chwilę mi stanęło. Nic nie zrobiła. Jedynie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. '''________' I tak oto dotarliśmy do końca serii! Lecz nie martwcie się jeśli czujecie niedosyt lub zauważyliście, że dużo wątków nie zostało zakończone, ponieważ planuję 2 sezon~ Liczę na szczerą opinię ^^ Gdy tylko przygotuję fabułę pojawi się 2 sezon. Czekajcie cierpliwie~! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania